


Lemon Tree

by BettyHT



Series: Robin [2]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: The second story in the Robin series:  this is in two parts.  Joe has trouble to resolve in his marriage, Hoss needs a romance, and Adam is being tormented by someone which is the major mystery underlying the whole story.





	Lemon Tree

Lemon Tree

Part One

Chapter 1

The moment one learns English, complications set in. Ben Cartwright was so aware of that. There had been days when Ben wished that his son Adam could wait until he was sixteen to learn any words. Somehow he had learned 'no' before any other word and used it extensively for quite a while. Then he had learned at a very young age to string words together. Questions such as "Why is the sky blue?" had seemed to be so difficult to answer until he asked how the baby had gotten inside Inger's belly and then how Hoss had gotten out. Inger had smiled at Ben, and he knew she was enjoying his predicament every time as he turned red and struggled to find an answer that Adam would accept. He knew that stories about cabbage patches and storks delivering babies wouldn't work with Adam even at that young age. So he had to take him aside and privately teach him even more words and hope he didn't go off and tell all the other children what he had learned. Inger told him that he was Adam's hero and that he had to answer the questions no matter how difficult because a boy needs his hero. She told me that a world without heroes is like a world without sun, you can't look up to anyone.

However standing at that pile of raw earth covered with a mound of stones, he had to teach his son a whole new set of words and could barely get them out through his own tears. Ben wondered about how you teach your son about the finality of death, the promise of heaven, and the vastness of eternity when he's only six years old. He thought about what to say when Adam asked if this mother would join his other mother up in that heaven. How Ben wished he could be teaching Adam words like family, home, safety, and happiness and get him to believe they were real.

Because he remembered that Inger said he had to be a hero for his sons, he choked out the words though his heart was in pieces. He had to show Adam that you could go on even when the world slammed you into the dirt so hard you felt like you might never be able to take a breath again. But what you really did was stand there and suck in the air you needed and try to remember what other reasons you had to live. Important reasons to live were there beside him, a baby, and a boy who needed him to be a hero to reassure him that he and his brother wouldn't face that same fate anytime soon. He had to show Adam that being a hero wasn't having a lack of fear, but facing the fear and every other challenge and going forward despite them.

That lesson had been learned well, perhaps too well. Adam was a strong man who had faced so many dangerous situations unflinching it seemed in the face of danger and sometimes what seemed was a good chance that he might die. Ben had been amazed during the Paiute War to meet with his son and find him in amazingly good spirits even though he had to know he was likely going to be the first one killed if there were any shots fired by either side. In another confrontation, he had shot Poole, a professional gunman, and luckily had not earned a reputation equal to that man.

However there had been other shootings and other confrontations, and now there was a young man in town who had challenged Adam as a way to build up his own reputation. The young man, Tom Mills, had a grudge against Adam too because of Robin as well thinking that somehow Adam had stolen her away from him. It was a fantasy in that Robin had never been interested in him, but he had been much too overconfident in his romantic abilities much as he was in his ability to face an experienced capable man in a gunfight. Adam was avoiding the confrontation, but it was becoming more and more difficult to do so. That morning, even his youngest brother had questioned him as to how he could continue to do so. He had been in town the night before with some of the hands and hadn't liked hearing the things that some were saying when they repeated the young man's statements.

"He's called you a coward. He's called you worse. How can you let him keep saying those things and not react?"

"They're only words said by a foolish boy. If he was challenging me to a boxing match, I would already have accepted."

"Then why won't you fight him?"

"It's not worth dying for."

"You are afraid of him."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"If you don't know that answer, then you won't understand it when I tell you."

Adam had walked away without saying any more, which had frustrated Joe even more. He had turned to Hoss to try to get a better answer.

"He tole ya what he's gonna tell ya. Think on it, and mebbe you'll figure it out. There're things worse than dying sometimes, and our older brother carries enough of them that he don't want to be carrying this."

"You don't make any more sense than he does."

After Hoss said nothing more and followed Adam out the door, Ben walked up behind Joe to prevent him from following and perhaps causing trouble with his brothers. "What caused this?"

"Adam won't fight that gunman in town. He's probably a lot better than him, but this makes him look like he's afraid of him."

"Does it, or does it make it look like he doesn't want to kill a foolish young man?"

"After what happened yesterday, you would think he would want to fight him before he does something that kills him."

"Now, Adam doesn't think that he cut his cinch. He thinks someone else probably did that."

"Aw, c'mon, Pa, even Robin thinks it was him. Yesterday when we dragged him in here all banged up from the fall, she wanted him to go shoot that, um, lowdown sneaky skunk."

Robin had stayed out of the conversation. Over the couple of months that she had lived on the Ponderosa, she had found it wise to stay out of all arguments that Adam had with his father and/or his brothers. However Joe had pulled her into this one. "Yes, Joe, when I saw Adam hurt, I was ready to have him do something rash. I was angry, and I was upset. But we talked last night, and we agreed that it didn't seem like Tom did something like that. He's brash and bold. Sneaking around and cutting a cinch doesn't seem at all like him. Now someone doing it so he would be blamed would be more likely."

"But why would somebody do that to Adam?

"You do remember we're talking about your oldest brother here?" Robin was smiling a bit and Joe had to hold back his own grin a bit until even Ben got into it.

"Yes, Adam has rubbed a few people the wrong way over the years."

"A few? Pa, that's like saying it gets kinda warm here in summer or getting run over in a stampede kinda hurts."

Robin started chuckling then and Joe began to giggle. Ben laughed too. It was good to release some of the tension. After a moment though, Ben got more serious again.

"Robin, you're the only one who knows this Tom. What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't think he's got the will to keep this up much longer. He'll tire of it and move on. Adam is a much stronger man in every way. He only has to wait him out and not let him get to him with anything he's said."

"It's going to be difficult to keep Adam on the ranch and away from a confrontation."

"I know, but I hope that if he does go somewhere, we'll all be together. He says he wants to go to church services on Sunday. I assume that will be fine. I can't imagine a gunfight there or anywhere near there. At least there will be lots of people who are his friends there who won't want to see that happen either."

"What about the plans for your house and ordering things you need? I thought you planned to go to town to take care of that next Saturday."

"We'll wait an extra week. Adam thinks that won't delay things too much as he can do things at the site such as set the cornerstones and other things without going into town for anything, and the beams are coming from your lumber mill so that works out well too."

"I'm glad the two of you worked that out. It seems you've got it well under control."

A little sheepishly, Joe said he would go talk with Adam and apologize. Robin and Ben agreed that would help things go better too. Outside, Candy told Joe that Hoss and Adam had already left to go do the work they had planned for the day.

"You look like you're ready to do some terrible thing. You do something wrong or something?"

"Yeah, opened my mouth without thinking things through."

"He knows."

"Who knows?"

"Your brother, of course. Who else would you have said things to who makes you look like that? He and Hoss talked a bit. He told Hoss it would be fine by dinner. I think he knows you real well."

"Yeah, not the first time we've disagreed."

"Must be irritating when he's right."

"It is." Joe grinned then though. "Makes it feel all that much better though when I'm right. You should see the look on his face then. It's worth all the other times."

"Yeah, I guess he wouldn't like being wrong."

"You ever let him forget it when he is?"

"Not hardly. That wouldn't be any fun at all."

"You going to town with us tonight?"

"I don't know."

"We can find out what saloon that loudmouth is in and go to a different one. It's not like there's a shortage of them."

Joe had to grin at that and agree. Later that afternoon when Hoss and Adam rode back in, Joe was there to greet them and ask if Hoss was heading to town with them. Hoss said that's why they were back early so Joe offered to take care of his horse for him so he could get cleaned up. As Adam and Joe groomed the horses in the stable, they talked about mundane things until they were done. Joe offered his hand to Adam then who took it. Both knew what it meant. Adam helped him saddle up a fresh horse for Hoss so that by the time he came from the house, he could leave with Joe and the others. Hoss saw Adam and Joe talking amiably with each other and slapped each on the shoulder.

"Steak dinner in town for us, and Hop Sing has got some kind of cheese dish he's fixin' for you." Hoss shuddered when he said the last part.

"Yes, he and Robin were working on it all afternoon. I'm looking forward to it. So is Pa. It's a soufflé. Should be wonderful." Adam laughed at Hoss' reaction to that and watched them ride away. He didn't miss those nights in town now that he had Robin. Joe still liked to go to town even though Doreen would have preferred him to stay home. He wondered how things were going in that marriage as a result, but it was none of his business. She seemed happy enough taking care of their house and the baby, but it had to be lonely with him gone nearly every Friday and Saturday evening as well as every day to work except for Sunday. Ben tried to get her to come to the house for dinner on the nights that Joe was gone but she said she preferred to stay home because the baby was still so young and usually had other excuses as well.

Chapter 2

At first, when Robin had arrived, it had seemed that Ben disapproved of her role in the family. She was so unlike Doreen who did all the domestic things wives were generally expected to do. She also had the baby in her care and Ben doted on the little girl whenever he had a chance to see her. Doreen was the submissive wife who let Joe make the decisions, didn't argue with him, and generally let him do what he wanted to do. Robin was never like that. She challenged Adam repeatedly questioning his decisions on many occasions and refusing to be left home if he made a business trip of any length. She let Hop Sing do the cooking, cleaning, and laundry although she did take over the sewing which she seemed to enjoy including putting up new, brighter curtains in several places. She also helped out in the kitchen doing the cooking on those days when Hop Sing was gone or when he needed the assistance. Sometimes they collaborated on new dishes with success. Gradually Ben came to appreciate the more active role in the family that Robin played too. She was there to talk with him as he savored his coffee after breakfast and often brought him a cup in midmorning as he worked telling him he needed to take a break. Sometimes she would challenge him to a game of chess when there were no pressing matters. If they had guests, she was a superb hostess charming everyone who came through the door. Her impact on Adam was clear as he was more relaxed and happy although still not sure what he wanted to do in the long term, but at least for the short term, he was willing to live and work on the Ponderosa. They spent their evenings and their free time together often sitting on the settee talking or going on picnics or simply riding on the ranch. There were of course arguments and disagreements, but the tension never seemed to last more than a day as they worked through the problems with honesty they had pledged to each other.

Sometimes Ben thought the two of them could go too far with honesty though. They had not hidden Robin's background at all, and the gossips in town had made quite a fuss about it. Adam's reasoning was that they should get it out of the way right away as it would seem worse if it appeared they were hiding it and someone ferreted out the information.

"Pa, Redmonds and Stillwater aren't that far away. Someone from there could easily end up here and recognize her. There are people there who knew who I was. It wouldn't take much for the story to break here. We're going to tell it so it gets told with the facts and nothing more."

There were still a few snide remarks on occasion, but many people in the west started over and some more than once. As long as you moved forward in a virtuous way, most would forgive anything that had happened earlier. All Robin had done was work in a saloon. It wasn't nearly as scandalous a past as some tried to live down. Ben gradually had come to see the wisdom of it even if he still wondered if it had been the best way to handle it.

However as Ben sat at the table and watched Adam sample the soufflé and Robin waited for his reaction, he was struck again by the contrast in his sons' marriages. Doreen was home with her baby while her husband was in town with the hands and Adam sat at the table sampling his wife's latest culinary adventure. Adam made a face, but it was clear Robin knew he didn't mean it as she slapped his arm.

"Don't do that. Hop Sing's feelings will be hurt."

"All right. It's delicious. It is better and lighter than any I have had in San Francisco. I want to know how you learned to make this."

Triumphant, Robin turned to Ben then as it was his turn to sample the soufflé. He did and had to agree with Adam. All thoughts of Tom and the trouble he could cause were forgotten then as they ate their soufflé and then the roast beef and green beans that also had been prepared. It was a few hours later that Tom was once again the center of their thoughts.

When Adam and Robin had gone up to bed, she was dismayed to see the large purple bruising on his back and side. It seemed even worse than it had the day before when he had come home from town helped by Hoss and Joe, but Adam said it was only because she hadn't seen them since then.

"It's not any worse. It's tender in those spots but not particularly painful. Of course, if you would like to kiss them to make them better, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Yes, and I suppose you think that might lead to something else that you would like even more."

"Now that you mention it, it has been a few days since we've done anything like that and I'm not very tired and tomorrow is Sunday so there's no reason not to do a little extra tonight, is there?"

"I think it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"How you try to convince me sometimes when all you would have to do is kiss me and things would develop from there without you having to say a single word."

"Ah, but variety keeps things interesting, doesn't it?"

Of course, as he was talking, he was unbuttoning her dress and doing all sorts of other things that meant that there was going to be a lot more going on regardless of what he said because Robin was having a difficult time concentrating as it was. She put her hands on his shoulders and let his hands roam over her enjoying those sensations.

"I'm plenty interested, mister, so you can shut up now and just do what you're doing."

Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Robin could feel the rumble of the chuckle in his chest as he slid his hands down her back and kissed his way softly across her cheek to behind her ear and down her neck to her shoulder and beyond. Then he moved his arms down under her thighs, picked her up, and carried her the short distance to the bed. Later as they lay together with Robin's leg up across his hip and her arms across his shoulder, he talked softly with her about potential plans for their future. He liked that he could try out ideas and she didn't overreact as she listened and sometimes asked questions but never judged although sometimes she made funny comments. Several days later, she would usually offer her opinion of what she thought about the idea after having given it some thought. They had already come up with a couple of ideas of things they might do but thought that they could use the first year of their marriage not only to get to know each other better but to live on the Ponderosa so Robin could get to know the other Cartwrights well too. She was doing that but had some concerns.

"I think you should talk to Joe about Doreen. I don't think he understands completely what marriage is all about. He leaves her alone too much. Tonight was too much. He was gone last night and then tonight too. That isn't right."

"Isn't that for them to work out between them?"

"You're the one who has told me on many occasions how your younger brother sometimes acts without thinking things through all the way. I think he's done that here. He got married that way. I think he loves her, but he never took a good look at how marriage would change his life. He's trying to have both his old life and his new one." Adam was quiet so she knew he had drawn the same conclusion. "If you thought that, why didn't you say something to him?"

"What goes on between a man and a woman is really their concern. As long as he's not hurting her or doing something wrong, I don't feel it's my place. That's one reason, and it's a good one."

"But he is hurting her. I know she and I don't get along that well. Our backgrounds and the way we are, well, they're so different, but she's said enough when we have been together that I know she's unhappy with how things are going."

"Then why doesn't she come over to dinner when Pa asks her? She says she's happier staying in that little house with Maribeth."

"If you feel awful, do you want to be with other people especially other happy people?"

"She should say something to Joe about how she feels. She needs to stand up for herself."

"That's probably easier for you to understand than for her. Think of her background. Her family isn't exactly the type to stand up to anyone. You had the example of your father to follow. If she follows the example of her family, she will do exactly what she's doing." There was silence again so in the dark without being able to see his expression, Robin could imagine what it was. There would be a slight furrow between the eyes, and those cupid bow lips would be pressed into more of a straight line as he pressed them tightly together. The eyebrows would have dropped a bit lower and the eyes would have narrowed too. Most likely there could be a muscle working in his jawline. Often that was visible too if you watched closely. She used her hand to softly touch his face to see if her conclusion was correct. As her fingers traced his lips, he nipped her fingertips. "What was that for?"

"You're checking me out again, aren't you? You wanted to see if I was frowning."

"You are too."

"I was thinking. Joe got married quickly like I did, but he didn't have a lot of time to think about it. There was an overriding reason to get married and that drove the decision. I thought about you a lot and how things would be different if I was sharing my life with someone. The pluses were rather overwhelming that I was able to make the voices in my head that argued against it simply shut up. I was ready for my life to change if you said yes. I guess Joe wasn't."

"So, will you talk to him?"

"I guess I'll try, but maybe I'll talk to Hoss first to see what he thinks about it. He knows how Joe can be when I try to offer advice especially if he hasn't asked for it. There's another issue to address though and the solution is going to be more difficult. Who's going to talk to Doreen and get her to tell Joe when he's gone too far? Who's going to be that person who helps her?"

"I was afraid you were going to bring that up. I don't think I'm a good candidate for that task. She doesn't seem to like me that much. We're kind of in that tolerate each other state."

"Yes, I don't think the two of us could have married women much more opposite than the two of you."

They might have talked a bit more about that or about other things as it wasn't that late yet, but there was quite a bit of commotion with some yelling outside and then noise downstairs. Adam got out of bed and pulled on his pants and a shirt. He skipped the boots and put on his slippers as Robin pulled on a gown and pulled a heavy robe around her and got her slippers as well. When Adam got to the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see Joe on the settee with his arm in a sling and Hoss standing by the fireplace talking with their father who looked to be equally concerned, angry, and frustrated. Hop Sing soon was there with some items and fussed over an apparent wound in Joe's arm. Adam didn't know what had happened, but he headed down into the foray. He got a quick summary from Hoss who turned on Joe next with apparently a repeat performance of what he had told him a few times already that night.

"That dadburned yahoo Tom goaded our little brother until he couldn't take it any more and he let himself get suckered into a situation where that dang little jasper could draw on him. He's darn fast too. Joe put one in his arm too though. Ain't neither one of 'em gonna be doing anything stupid like this for a while."

"You heard what he said. I had to answer that."

"Nah, ya didn't. Nobody in there believed a word of what he was saying. He only said it and more cause he saw your face getting red when he said it. Now you gotta go home to your wife and explain what happened. I shur hope you kin explain it to her 'cause ya shur cain't explain it to me. Ya never shoulda been in town in the first place. I bin meaning to tell ya. I shoulda said something sooner. Ain't right you bein' in town drinking and gambling with me and the hands when ya got a wife and new baby at home. That's where you belong. Ain't you got any more sense than a stray dog? Ifn I had what you have, I know where I'd be. A man oughta be where his treasure's at not gallivanting around the country like he's still a footloose ramblin' man."

Coming up behind Adam, Robin slipped an arm through his and leaned into him. When Hoss finished, she looked up to see Adam returning the gaze. "I guess you won't have to talk to him now."

"Yes, Hoss did a good job, didn't he?"

They were whispering, and there wasn't any other sound in the room. Even Ben had nothing to say. Hoss had stolen their thunder and succinctly summed up their arguments and delivered them. All that was left to do was get Joe home and let Doreen know what had happened. Adam offered to help, but Hoss said he would take care of it, and Joe agreed that it made the most sense. Hoss stood and waited for Joe to stand, and the two walked slowly to the door both reluctant to face what was certainly going to be a difficult time. Doreen was going to be upset that Joe was hurt, but she was probably going to be as upset or more so by the reason he had been hurt. If Joe was completely honest, she was likely to feel insulted as well. Hoss and the others understood that even if Joe didn't fully comprehend yet the full import of his actions.

Chapter 3

When Hoss left the house with Joe, Ben turned to Adam. "I was trying to think of a way to talk to Joe about his behavior, but I didn't want to interfere too much. It's difficult to offer advice to another man about his marriage even when you think he might be messing it up rather badly."

Adam smiled although it looked more like a smirk probably. "Robin and I talked and agreed I should talk to him too. I'm relieved that Hoss took care of it though. All we need to do is let Joe know we agree with what Hoss said. If he has any doubts about following Hoss' advice, that should help."

All they could do at that point was to wait for Hoss' return and hope that Doreen wasn't too upset when Joe arrived wounded and she found out the reason for it. Robin knew how she would feel in a similar situation and didn't envy Joe the next few hours especially. Adam and Ben had similar feelings about being glad it wasn't them caught in such a predicament.

It was over an hour before Hoss returned, and they could ask the questions that were burning inside. Until then they were forced to talk about the little that they did know.

"Any idea what Tom said that got Joe so upset?" Robin was curious not knowing what kind of things would let him allow himself to be set up for a gunfight.

"Hoss didn't say much only that he said things about being with Doreen and what kinds of things he had done with her. Now you both know Doreen would never do anything like that, and she hasn't left the Ponderosa in the last couple of months except with one of us because she has to care for Maribeth."

"So Joe let his temper take over? Why would he let anyone think he would believe those things. That's very insulting to Doreen."

"Yes, and Doreen may be rather shy, but she'll understand that if he got that mad about those insults that it was like saying they could be true. I'm afraid that with all that's been going on, he was too on edge and not thinking clearly at all. Hoss is right. Even in the best of circumstances, he should never have gone to town. Maybe this will give him some time to think and perhaps to talk things over with his wife." At least Ben hoped that was true.

"Pa, there's more of a problem there than Joe. Doreen needs to stand up for herself too. That's the other thing that Robin and I talked about. She never complains, openly at least, about anything that Joe does. By the way she acts, he may think it's all fine with her, or he may think worse."

"Worse? How could it be worse?"

"He could think she doesn't care."

That statement by Adam made them all quiet for a time. They waited for Hoss to come back to hear how that part of the night had gone, and to find out what had happened to Tom for instigating a gunfight in town. Roy generally was very perturbed by such behavior, and they had forgotten to ask earlier because of their overriding concern for Joe. When Hoss got back, that was in fact the first question he heard.

"Well, now, he was facing a list of charges from Roy and a bill for damages from the saloon so Roy gave him a choice. He could face a judge who could give him up to thirty days in jail. Now you know he'd owe some money for that too. His gun arm was in a sling. The other choice was to leave town and not come back. That's what he done. As we rode out one way, he was a ridin' out the other."

The second question was about Joe and Doreen.

"Now she looked mighty worried and maybe a bit upset. It's always so durn hard to tell with that gal. She never loses her temper and never complains as far as I know. It ain't normal. Well, maybe that ain't right, but it sure ain't like a Cartwright not to caterwaul a bit at least when they're feelin' somebody done 'em wrong, I kin tell ya that."

Adam looked down at Robin sitting at his side. He had that small smile that said he very much wanted to say something. Ben and Hoss waited, but Robin looked at him in a way that said he probably shouldn't. Shrugging, he looked back up at his father and brother who chuckled.

"Son, you're learning very fast."

"I've got the bruises on my arm to prove it. She's got very sharp elbows."

About to deliver a sharp poke to her husband, Robin held back, and Adam chuckled with his father and brother about that one. He reached down though and took her hand.

"I'd rather have those though than not know what she's thinking. I know where I stand with her. Joe and Doreen have been married longer, but I'm afraid they still don't know each other well enough." Robin put her other hand on top of his and leaned against his shoulder to show her agreement with his statement. She liked too how their marriage was developing. Both had faults, but they were learning to adjust to each other and trying to curb their worst traits. Marriage was good for both of them, and as Adam often said to her, it was good and getting better and not only in bed.

Ben thought that perhaps he could do one thing to help things along. "With Joe's arm injured, I'm going to suggest he take some days off. That should give him some time to take care of some of that if he's willing. Hoss gave him the right idea. Now it's up to him to do it. Now it's late. I'm going to bed. I plan to go to church services tomorrow. Are you three going with me?"

All agreed so after locking up the house, they headed to bed with thoughts of Joe on their minds. Each said a few prayers for Joe and Doreen that night. The next morning, they headed to church without having heard anything from Joe although they had not expected to hear anything so early nor had they expected the couple to go with them under the circumstances. Adam and Robin took the carriage, and Ben and Hoss rode their horses. It was a pleasant morning so they weren't expecting any trouble.

As they drove to the church in town, Robin was quiet as she enjoyed the panorama of the Ponderosa. She and Adam had lots of time to talk so these times when he wanted reflection and peacefulness were good with her too as she liked sometimes being alone with her thoughts even if he was beside her. She knew he needed the time too. There were times when they snapped at each other or even argued over little things until they realized that each of them had spent a lot of years having private time whenever they needed it. Gradually they were learning how to adjust to that and let each other have that time sometimes even when they were together. Adam had talked about how he and Hoss could do that too, but that Joe got nervous whenever there wasn't conversation and would do something to stir things up. She had asked about their father then.

"Pa's good about it to a point, but he's insatiably curious about what we're thinking so inevitably he'll start asking questions."

"And inevitably you evade them."

Adam had laughed at that and agreed. No one was ever going to get him to talk about something until he was ready unless of course they made him lose his temper. It wasn't that easy to do, but when it blew, Robin thought it was a sight to behold. He warned her that his father could blow much harder than he did, but as of yet, she hadn't seen his famous temper that even Hoss had said was quite impressive. She decided that she never wanted to be on the receiving end of it. Both Adam and Hoss had been quite serious when they responded to that by agreeing wholeheartedly. That had only made her more worried. He had not exploded when he found out what Joe had done in town to get himself wounded so Robin wondered just what it took to make him lose that temper of his because she didn't want to do it. She remembered asking him about that. Adam had said it was very simple.

"Don't ever hurt a member of his family or try to take the Ponderosa or any part of it away from him. Anything else, and he'll probably manage to control his temper reasonably well."

"You lose your temper more easily than that."

"I'm married to you."

And he had gotten one more of those bruises on his arm that he complained about, but she thought he truly deserved that one. That had been early in their marriage, and Adam had learned to be more diplomatic in his statements since then or at least to be further away when he said things like that. She did love the teasing though even if he could be infuriating because he was so good at it. Without the skills he had, she couldn't match him in that department at all. The pokes in the arm made up for it though or so he said. She wrapped an arm around his arm and leaned into him knowing he was probably looking down at her with affection. She looked up to verify her thought and was rewarded with a full dimpled grin. That ride to town was a long one, but it didn't seem that way at all.

At church, before they could enter, RoseMary Leach stopped them to ask Adam to be on a committee to work on raising money to help the children made fatherless because of accidents in the mines or in the timber camps. She had attention only for him making Robin a bit upset with her. This was not the first time that RoseMary had tried something like this, and it was clear that she was trying to get closer to Adam. At least that was what she thought, although Adam dismissed the idea or at least said that he did. He hadn't seemed to be as convinced of his words as he should have been if he truly believed what he was saying. This time she thought he handled it better than he had previously.

"The person you should ask is Robin. She has more time to work on things like that, and she wants to get to know more of the people in town. As a Cartwright, she has a lot of influence too."

The whole tone of RoseMary's voice changed then. "Of course, Adam, if that's what you want. Robin, would you like to be on the committee?" Robin agreed. "I'll let you know the time and place of the first meeting." Turning to her husband who had stood quietly during her performance, she indicated they should leave. With never having even greeted them, Archibald Leach turned with his wife and headed into the church.

Hoss addressed Adam with his concern. "That gal ain't never got over her feelings for ya. Plain as day every time she's near ya."

"She only asked me to be on a committee."

"Ya, but it was how she looked at ya first and then after ya said no and said Robin would rather do it. Say, shouldn't you have asked Robin first?"

"Robin has been saying she would like to do something like that. I only said she should ask Robin not that she would do it."

"I didn't miss that you said I was a Cartwright too. Thank you for that, although like Hoss, I don't think she liked hearing that. I've often gotten that impression from her, and now I think I may know why. She's jealous of me."

"Enough of all that kind of talk. We can always continue it later in the privacy of our home if you think it necessary. Let's all get into church." Ben was concerned about RoseMary too but didn't want them to be overheard by others either. He agreed with Hoss that RoseMary had an unhealthy interest in Adam. He had hoped she would get over it especially after she got married, but she had not so he wondered if he should talk to her parents to see if they had any insight. He had that opportunity after church. As it turned out, they had the same concern but thought that Adam had been encouraging her based on what she had told them.

"No, Adam hasn't seen her or talked to her. I don't know what she is basing her conclusions on, but Adam and Robin are very happy together."

"RoseMary told us that he wasn't when he found out about her past. She said he wanted to get out of the marriage but was worried about the scandal of a divorce."

Ben had to smile but then had to apologize. "I'm sorry to smile, but Adam met Robin in a saloon. He knew her past right from the start. There was nothing to learn. It was his idea with Robin not to keep her past a secret because they were afraid it would seem worse to people if they tried to hide it. Yes, she did work in a saloon, but that's all."

"RoseMary has told us it was much worse than that."

"That's malicious gossip. Adam knows the truth and that's the important part."

"I'm sorry. We only said what we've heard. We didn't know it wasn't true."

"It isn't true at all, and I would appreciate it if you would tell RoseMary that so she would not repeat that story any more. As far as we are concerned, Robin's history that matters is what happened after she met Adam, and she has been a good friend and then a loving wife to him. That's what is important."

"Yes, we can see that she and Adam are happy." Jim wanted to say he wished his daughter and her husband were happy but couldn't say that.

"Robin is my daughter-in-law now and part of my family. I hope the people who say things like that about her know that they are insulting my family. I won't forget it." The threat was clear and delivered loud enough that anyone standing near would have heard it.

"We're sorry, Ben. We thought our daughter had heard the truth. We meant no harm. We'll be sure to tell not only RoseMary but everyone we know what you've said."

"Thank you, Jim. I certainly would appreciate that."

At the carriage, Robin had a question for Adam. "Was that the famous Ben temper?"

"No, but it was getting close. I don't know what they said, but something got close to setting it off. His voice was close, real close to where it is when he's about to blow."

Hoss agreed with that assessment, and the three were chuckling when Ben got there but not about to tell him why. Robin and Adam decided to take the scenic route home with a stop by the lake so Ben and Hoss rode home ahead of them. They knew that Adam and Robin wanted to be alone.

Chapter 4

It was four hours later that an angry and upset Adam drove the carriage into the yard. Hoss was on the porch whittling and could tell by the way Adam looked and the way he got out of the carriage that something was wrong. He hurried to his brother's side.

"What happened?"

"Somebody took shots at us. I'll give you one guess as to whom that was."

"Dang, and I thought he was gone for good. I suppose he used a rifle then?"

Of course the assumption was that it was Tom Mills, and that's he hadn't left at all. However hampered by his gun arm being wounded, he was using a rifle instead and shooting from cover. Robin had doubts about it being him, but she didn't know him well enough to be certain of that so she said nothing. She thought perhaps she might discuss it with Adam later privately to see what he thought about her theory that someone else might be using the situation with Tom to attack him and get Tom blamed. She had been thinking about it on the way back from the lake but wasn't ready to answer the barrage of questions such an idea would likely unleash from not only Adam but the rest of the family if she mentioned her idea at this point. Instead she let Adam do the narrative of what happened.

"Yes, we were at the lake and otherwise occupied when we got pinned down by rifle fire. I didn't have my pistol on me so we had to wait him out. He probably didn't know that and couldn't get any closer and take a chance I'd shoot him."

"You didn't see him then?"

"Didn't have to see him. Who else would be shooting at us, or rather at me?"

Hoss tried to lighten the mood. With that impish look that was so incongruous on such a large man, he had to tease his older brother. "Should I make a list?"

That didn't get Adam to laugh, but he rolled his eyes. Robin however did chuckle so the tension was broken. They were safely home. When Ben heard, he was upset too. They talked at dinner about what to do. Because he was likely long gone, there was no point in returning to the lake to look for him.

"We should tell Roy so he can do whatever he might be able to do, and he was on the Ponderosa so we need to alert the hands to watch for him too. Adam, you need to keep yourself on alert at all times too."

"Pa, I'm not a boy. I don't need to be lectured."

"Then what were you doing without your pistol on you?"

Adam's raised eyebrows and Robin turning a rather bright pink in the cheeks, and Ben suddenly realized what he had asked. Hoss started to guffaw like only he could, and Adam and Robin joined in the laughter. Ben shook his head and laughed too knowing he should never have asked that question. It was about that time when a much more serious looking Joe and Doreen arrived at the house with Maribeth. The baby got most of the attention although a number of furtive looks assessed the couple trying to discern their mood. Joe noticed though.

"Yes, Doreen and I have talked a lot if that's what all those looks are about. There are going to be some changes. We're not ready to talk about everything yet, but I'll be spending more time at home. I figure it will be a few days before I can do a full workload again, so we'll have more time to talk and work out some things."

"That's great, Joe." Adam was the first to say something, and Hoss slapped their younger brother on the shoulder to show his agreement with what Adam had said.

"Son, you take all the time you need to heal." Ben couldn't have made it clearer that it wasn't only the arm that concerned him as he looked from Joe to Doreen and the baby and back again.

"It's going to work out, Pa. We kinda lost our way for a while, but we know what's important." Ben put a hand on Joe's shoulder and squeezed. "Now, you want to tell me what had all of you laughing when we walked over here?"

The laughter started again of course as it was Ben's turn to look embarrassed about how he was going to explain that without saying something he shouldn't. Adam stepped in and said he would take care of it whispering in Joe's ear. Joe's grin grew as he heard the story and Doreen got curious as to what it was.

"He didn't?"

"He did."

"Pa, you really need to be more careful about what you say." And Joe began to giggle as Robin whispered to Doreen what Ben had said so she could enjoy the humor too.

On Monday, Ben went to town to talk with Sheriff Coffee to see if he could do anything about finding Tom Mills to make sure he did nothing more to Adam. Shocked that the young man would try something like an ambush, Roy agreed to help.

"I never saw any sign that he would do something like that. He was a loudmouth, and he went too far pushing Joe into that fight, but I never took him for a back-shooter. If I had, I would have sent him on his way a long time ago. I figured Adam could never get pushed into a fight by him no how so I wasn't really worried about him. I will send out a few telegrams to see where he may be 'cause I know he ain't in town here."

"I know you keep a close eye on who is coming and going, Roy, so that's why I wanted you to know. We'll be watching on the Ponderosa too. That was a close call for Adam, and I don't want another one like that. Robin was with him too and could have been shot as easily as Adam."

"I suppose that's why Adam wasn't able to get the guy. I woulda thought he woulda gone after him, but with Robin there, he couldn't."

Ben hadn't thought about Roy reasoning along those lines. It was logical though as was his conclusion that Adam hadn't chased after the assailant because Robin was with him. It gave Ben a good way out of answering the question honestly so he simply agreed with Roy who did wonder why Ben looked so uncomfortable at that point. That is, he was until he remembered that Adam was with Robin in a secluded location, and then all he did was smile and wish Ben a good day.

Heading to the bank next, Ben met RoseMary's parents who quickly said they had had a talk with her. They didn't look at all happy about it so Ben had to ask.

"She didn't like what you had to say?"

"It's not that. Ben, she argued that we were wrong. She claims that Adam is miserably unhappy and those smiles are all a front to cover up how sad he is. She said it isn't like him to smile so much and that tells her how unhappy he is."

"Well, that's the most foolish crazy thing I think I've ever heard. A man who is happy is proof that he is unhappy? Where would she get a fool notion like that?"

"She reads a lot, Ben, and she gets these ideas from the books she reads. She likes poetry and romantic stories. I'm afraid she thinks too much of that is true."

"Yes, and I suppose that was much of the attraction to Adam and his love of books."

"She said she loved his singing too, and she said he practically proposed to her in one of his songs so that's why she thought he was going to marry her. Then when he was gone, she married Archie. Now she says she shouldn't have because that's why Adam got married. Apparently, she thinks that it won't last, and then she and Adam will be together."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to talk to Archie and see if he knows about this. Then we'll see what he wants to do. I'm afraid she needs care. Being with child now of course is going to make it all the more difficult."

"I'd congratulate you, but I'm afraid, under the circumstances, it doesn't seem appropriate."

"No, our joy has certainly diminished as we've learned these new things. Pray for her Ben, and pray for us and Archie as we try to help her."

After that, the rest of the visit to town seemed a blur to Ben later as his mind was on Tom Mills and on RoseMary and the problems they posed for Adam. Well aware that Adam was still considering leaving, he worried that these two problems could push Adam away and hated to have to bring more bad news home. However Adam had a right to know about RoseMary so he told him when he got home and before anyone else could. Remaining quiet as his father explained the whole situation to him, Adam was first incredulous and then incensed.

"I can't believe the ludicrous situation in which I find myself. On one hand, I have a young man who wants to kill me to build his reputation and win my wife for his own. On the other, I have a woman who is clearly unhinged and is waiting for what she believes is the inevitable breakup of my marriage because I'm too obviously happy to be happy. Is that about right?"

Sitting next to Ben, Robin could only watch as Ben agreed with his son that his assessment was accurate as it was succinct. She didn't think there was any more to add, but Ben expressed his deeper concern with the situation.

"Son, I know you're still thinking of leaving. I hope that these things don't make you go."

Leaning back in his chair, Adam took a deep breath, stared up at the ceiling as if beseeching heaven, and blew the air out forcefully. "Pa, I am very frustrated with the situation. But this isn't going to push me out. If I leave, it will be because something is pulling me to go. Robin and I have talked about this quite a lot already. I want to do things that I'm not doing now, but I can do a number of them right here. If there are things I can't, then I may have to go for a while to do those. Right now, I haven't identified a goal that requires me to leave."

"When will you know?"

"I'm not sure, but if I leave, I'll come back even if I can't tell you when because I don't know yet why I would go. We do plan to build a house. We've agreed on that much. We were hoping to take some rides and look at places to put one, but I don't want to put Robin at risk. We can wait until they find Tom Mills and lock him up."

"As long as you're on the Ponderosa, you should be safe enough. I can ride with you if you like. I doubt Tom Mills will take on both of us."

"The Ponderosa is a big place. I'm worried that he's holed up somewhere and may strike when we least expect him as he did yesterday."

"You don't have to worry about that. I saw Hoss and Joe as I was coming back. They found his tracks from yesterday and followed them until he was well off the Ponderosa and then on the road. Eventually they couldn't find his tracks with all the other marks on the road and came back. No, he left our ranch and headed out. I can only hope he keeps on going."

"That's good to know. All right, then, if Robin agrees and the weather is good, how about tomorrow for a day to scout out possible sites for a home."

In his heart, Ben felt warmed by that statement because Adam called it a home not a house. The difference in those two words was significant.

Chapter 5

There was more good news the next morning at breakfast although Hoss didn't understand how it was good news and was shocked when Adam congratulated their younger brother on making progress.

"Progress? How is that progress? Joe comes over here with a big smile and tells us he had a huge fight with his wife last night, and they even woke the baby, and then they up and argued about that too. He said it went on for a coupla hours, and you call that progress, and you're smiling?"

"Yes, Hoss, it means she cares."

"Huh?"

Deciding to take over for Adam who was being too concise, and Joe who had been too excited, Ben explained more simply and in terms the unmarried Hoss might better understand, or at least he hoped so. "You see, Doreen never argued with Joe. She did what he wanted and always seemed to not care much one way or the other. Joe started to feel that perhaps she didn't care that much for him either. Well, by arguing with him, she let him know she cared. No one argues that much with someone unless they care. If they don't care, it doesn't matter what the other person thinks or does. It's kind of a I don't care attitude. By wanting him to change what he does and being forceful about it, it shows she cares."

"Oh, you mean like we always knew Adam and Joe really did love each other like brothers cause they fought so much. Ifn they'd ignored each other, that woulda been worse."

Rolling his eyes at that one, Ben smirked. "There are times I wish they could have ignored each other, but yes, that's the gist of it. They cared so much that they argued. By arguing with Joe, Doreen let him know how she felt."

"Yeah, and making up was pretty darn good too."

Adam raised his arms out of harm's way before he agreed. "Yes indeed, the making up is the best part of arguing. Makes it all worthwhile."

Robin paused and then jabbed her elbow into his exposed ribs. Hoss had taken a mouthful of flapjack and nearly spit it out. Ben was less fortunate. He had taken a big gulp of coffee and some came out of his nose. Joe simply sagged against the wall giggling. Once Ben recovered and wiped his mouth and nose with his napkin, he had some wisdom to impart to his eldest son who was bent over in mock agony.

"Son, I think your wife has informed you rather forcefully that it is not respectful to talk about her in such a way in front of others especially other men."

He turned to Robin next.

"My dear, could I ask you please to deliver your corporal punishment lessons somewhere other than at the dining table. I would most appreciate that."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Apology accepted. Now, Joe, how's the arm?"

"Aren't you going to ask about my damaged ribs?"

Rolling his eyes again, Ben waited for Joe's answer.

"It's sore but no infection. Doreen changed the bandage for me again this morning. She said she'd help do some exercises later and put some warm packs on the muscles to ease the soreness."

"That sounds good, son. Now I'm going with Adam and Robin today to look at some home sites. Hoss, you're in charge here."

Hoss leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk and looked around at his brothers. "You heard him. I'm in charge." He paused. "What exactly does that mean, Pa?"

Joe giggled again before heading for the door. "I believe that means you get to do all the work. Thank you, big brother."

"Yes, thank you, Hoss. You're the best brother ever."

"Adam, you talk smart and smirk like that at me one more time, and I'm gonna pound you."

"You can't do that, Hoss. Who's going to help you find a gal then. You don't want to get involved in another of Joe's schemes, do you?"

Robin walked around to where Hoss was sitting and wrapped an arm around his mighty shoulders. "Don't you worry. I'm going to be checking out all the gals in Virginia City. I'll find one who's nice, pretty, and can cook. Oh, I'll be sure to check that she likes critters too."

"Robin, ifn you wasn't already married to my brother, I'd fall in love with you right now."

"Hoss, I do think you are the sweetest talker of the three."

That made Hoss blush and Robin smiled. She left then with Adam to get the carriage ready. Ben looked at Hoss. "What kind of gal do you want?"

"Not as sassy as Robin. I do like her a lot, but she's too much of a challenge for me. And I'd like more of a partner than Doreen. Probably someone more in between the two would be the best for me."

"Have anyone in mind?"

"Dadburnit, Pa, I cain't git no gal to pay attention to me. Leastways, not the kind of gal I want to pay attention to me."

"It will happen, Hoss. I have a feeling it will happen."

"I shur wish it would happen sooner rather than later then."

"Well, I have to get going. We have a lot of places to go today. Maybe Robin will find someone for you."

"Shur would make it easier."

Wishing he could say something more supportive, Ben had nothing so he said only that they would be back by dinner and left. Adam had their horses ready and Hop Sing had food packed for them. With their canteens filled, they headed out to scout out some locations. They started with some near the house, but Adam was anxious to look at sites with grander vistas while Robin was enjoying the day and the scenery in general. Ben had a feeling that she would be content with a house anywhere as long as it was nice and she didn't have to do the cooking and the cleaning. He mentioned that when they took a break making her laugh.

"You have nailed me down very accurately. I have little interest in being that kind of wife. I told Adam that before we married. I didn't want to mislead him in any way."

"You checked him out."

"I did."

Seeing the look on his father's face, Adam had to chuckle. "She's more like me than you thought, isn't she?"

"I guess so. I never would have expected that."

There was no chance to discuss that any further because they saw a rider coming and soon could tell it was Sheriff Coffee. That was a surprise and probably meant he had important news for them. They all hoped it meant that Tom Mills was in custody. He was, but it wasn't as reassuring as they had thought it would be.

"I saw one of your hands, and he said he saw you all headed on up this way. I got good news, but it ain't what you're expecting to hear. Tom Mills is locked up in Carson City."

"That is good news, Roy. Why wouldn't that be what we're expecting to hear. Adam should be safe from that man now."

"Oh, he is, and he was on Sunday too." That got the surprise from the Cartwrights that Roy had been expecting. He had been as surprised when he found out as they were at this moment. "Tom Mills was locked up already by Saturday night. As soon as he got there, he made trouble. He fired off his pistol with his left hand and did some damage. He didn't have any money on him so they threw him in jail. He's been sitting in there since. He's got a few more days left to serve. He couldn't have shot at Adam on Sunday 'cause he was locked up."

"Then who shot at me?"

Ben and Robin were as astonished and as worried now as Adam.

"Now that's a durn good question, Adam. It's why I rode on out here instead of sending a message. I need to talk to you about that. We need to figure out who could be gunning for you. You got any other ideas who might be mad enough at ya to take a shot at ya? Somebody had to be awful mad to want to shoot ya."

"No, I don't. I haven't had any altercations with anyone around here for quite some time. It would have to be an old grudge, I guess."

Ben had another idea. "Tom was here because of Robin. Could there be someone else here because of something you did while you were gone those months?"

"I don't know of anyone, Roy. I did get two men sent to prison but that's where they are yet. You sent Gloria or whatever her real name is off to Ruby for trial, and I assume they locked her up somewhere."

"Well, I'll check up on those but like you say, they'll all likely be locked up somewhere. Do any of 'em have friends you know of that might mean some harm to you because of what you done? I do suppose it's possible that the two men are out by now, but they ought to be grateful you saved 'em from hanging. They had those wanted posters out on 'em, and without you finding what that sheriff and woman had done, they woulda hanged for a murder they never did."

"But now that it's not Tom, I don't know who to watch for. Somebody is gunning for me, and I don't know why and I don't know who. Roy if you find out that Stan and Gordy are out of prison, I'd like to go see them if they're anywhere near here. I think I can tell by how they react to me if they're part of this."

"As long as you don't go alone. I don't want anything to happen to you or to them. Of course, first I have to find out if they're out yet."

The information Roy sought was easy enough to get and he brought it out to the Ponderosa as soon as he could. He timed it so he could have dinner with the family too and discuss the news over one of Hop Sing's delicious meals. The most important news he had was about Gloria.

"Now what I've got is a detailed report. She's in the Wyoming Territorial Prison sitting in a cell twenty-four hours per day. She's allowed only one letter per month and the warden read it before it went out. He read every letter she's received and apparently there's been only two and both from her lawyer telling her first that he was filing the appeal she requested and then telling her that it had been denied. She sent him a pretty nasty reply letter. That's been about it. She has no communication with anyone else."

"Why is she in prison in Wyoming?" Adam had thought that Nevada would have handled her case.

"Seems there were already sentences against her there. She escaped from jail there before they could lock her up. Easiest thing to do was to send her there. If she ever gets out, she comes to Nevada to go to prison here. Now for Stan and Gordy, the news is different. They're both out and on parole for good behavior."

"That's not surprising. From what I knew of them, both men were reasonably able to follow orders and probably did better in that kind of setting." Adam had the information he needed except for where they were. "Where are they?"

"They're working on a place up in Harriman. Not many people up that way so you should be able to find the place fairly easily. If it's a big ranch, that's the one. It's called the Rocking R, and they took both of them on. Now that's quite a ways to come to shoot at a man, but it's possible. They woulda noticed them being gone though. There's no telegraph there so I can't contact them directly. I could send a letter, but it would take a while to get a response as there's no sheriff up there for me to contact. Not even a real town."

"All right, I can head up that way tomorrow."

"I'll go with you." Hoss wasn't about to let Adam do something like that alone.

Both Robin and Ben were relieved that Hoss was going too, and Roy thought it was best. "Now you two won't have any authority up there so tread lightly. I can give you a letter saying you're up there investigating a crime and need to talk to the two of them. That's about all I can do for you."

"That's all we need. The two of them aren't smart enough to hide anything. We'll know by how they react if they were the ones who did it."

It worked out that way perfectly too. It was a hard ride up to Harriman and then to the ranch in question. Dusty, thirsty, and tired, Adam and Hoss went to the ranch house to present themselves and the letter from Roy saying they needed to speak to the two men. Looking a little suspicious, the owner of the Rocking R went with them and summoned a couple of his men to walk with them too. When they got to where Stan and Gordy were working, the two men recognized Adam right away. Their grins and their shouts of greeting were clear indications that they had no ill feelings toward Adam.

"Hey, Adam, we wanted to come see you sometime and thank you for what you done, but we're on parole and we can't leave this area without permission."

"Yeah, but we shur woulda come see ya if we could. You saved us from having our necks wrung and we thank you for that. Your recommendation got us this job too. It said in there that we did a good job on the trail drive and took orders and didn't cause no trouble."

"Yeah, somebody read that and thought they could trust us working outside the prison instead costing them money inside so they let us out."

"So we owe you twice."

"Say, what you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you boys about somebody taking a shot at me. You know any friends of the sheriff or Gloria that might be upset with me for what happened?"

Both men frowned in concentration. Neither one could come up with a name although they said that there were often other men at Gloria's house whenever they were there. They described the men to Adam, but of course, it was rather meaningless without a name. He thanked them anyway, and said they were a big help, and that they had paid him back for what he had done. They were all smiles when he and Hoss left. As they rode back toward home, Hoss chuckled a bit.

"I kin see why you started to wonder about the whole thing. Hard to believe those two could ever have got the drop on that Gloria gal."

"Exactly."

In Virginia City, the real shooter was frustrated that his target wasn't even at home for over a week. It bothered him too that his wife wasn't at home when he got home for lunch. She probably had another of her silly meetings. It was another reason for his unhappiness. First he would take care of Adam Cartwright, and then he would make some changes in how his wife behaved. But first things first.

His wife wasn't happy either seeing Robin Cartwright at the meeting. She did everything she could to make Robin's life miserable at that meeting.

When Robin left that meeting, she was going to find that the reins to the horses weren't going to stay intact for the entire trip home. They were cut most of the way through up near where they were attached to the harness. It wasn't likely to be seen from the carriage seat, but when they got pulled on enough, they were going to snap and cause an accident. With all the hilly terrain, there was a good chance it was going to be a fatal one too.

Chapter 6

As Adam and Hoss rode toward the Ponderosa, they were tired but also a bit on edge because they didn't know who meant to do harm to Adam. Now that they were back, that person could be anywhere. It was a shock to them then to see their carriage wrecked at the side of the road still laying on its side. It looked like the accident had occurred perhaps days earlier by the dust that had collected, but what sent Adam back to his horse and racing home was Robin's scarf still fluttering in the breeze tangled in the bent metal of the seat support. As he reached home, he ran into the house only to be intercepted by his father who had heard the hooves of his horse pounding into the yard and guessed immediately what had happened. He wrapped his arms around Adam.

"Son, she's going to be all right."

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"She's sleeping and she needs her sleep. Why don't you let me tell you what happened first. Doctor Martin left only a couple of hours ago. He's been here every couple of days since the accident."

"Every couple of days? How bad is it?"

"Not too bad, but she did have some bleeding and he wanted to be sure that it was under control. He's been checking and has said there's nothing to worry about as long as she stays in bed. We've been taking care of her as well as she'll let us. Some of the ladies from town have been out to help in the afternoons."

"Bleeding where?"

Ben knew that the next part was going to be difficult for his son to hear. "From her female parts. She has a broken rib too so he has her wrapped up pretty tight so that doesn't move. Other than that, she's got some bruises and some scrapes. If it wasn't for the bleeding, she could be up and around."

It took a moment for what Ben had said to sink in. "Why from her female parts?"

"She was going to have a baby. She lost it. Doctor Martin said it was very early and the trauma was to much." Ben could tell from Adam's reaction that he hadn't known. Robin hadn't told him yet and had probably meant to surprise him with the news fairly soon. Now the news was that there wasn't going to be a baby. Ben watched as Adam's face hardened.

"When did it happen?"

"It happened the day you left. She went to that meeting in town and when she was on the way back, it happened."

"How could it have happened? Robin is excellent at handling a team. She knows better than a lot of men how to handle those horses."

If the earlier news was difficult for Adam to hear, Ben knew that this was going to be much more so. Hoss walked in about that time having taken care of both horses before coming in the house. Ben addressed him first. "Robin is going to be all right. She's sleeping." He turned back to Adam then and cautioned him not to react too loudly as his wife was sleeping. "Someone cut the reins."

That caution had been wise because that temper was ready to explode with all that he had heard. However concern for his wife let him exert iron control, and he choked out the next words. "Who did it?"

"No one knows. Roy checked and only women were at the meeting. It was at the old schoolhouse. Anyone could have gotten to that carriage without being seen."

Further discussion was ended when Hop Sing appeared at the top of the stairs to say that Robin was awake. He too had heard the horses ride in and knew that Adam was home and would want to see his wife. It didn't take long for Adam's long strides to make it to the stairs and up to see his wife. When he entered the room, Robin had a small smile but it collapsed as soon as she saw him. She had been determined not to cry, but she couldn't hold her resolve once she saw him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she began to sob. He did his best to soothe her but felt the loss and the fear as much as she did. When she had cried herself out, she looked up to see his eyes were brimming with tears too.

"I wanted to tell you. It seemed so unlikely that I didn't believe it at first. I wanted to be sure, and now I've lost our baby. Doctor Martin said we may not be able to have another. He's not sure after this if I will be able to carry another baby."

"It's all right. I didn't marry you to have babies. It would have been wonderful, spectacular even, but I am so relieved that you're all right."

"But I'm not all right. Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not saying this right. It's a lot. I only know I love you, and we'll get through this together." All Adam could think to do at that point was to hold her so he did.

After a time, Robin knew she had been too emotional too. "I'm sorry. It's a lot for me too. Yes, we'll get through it together."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I assumed that they were shooting at me. I never thought they might be shooting at you."

"I know. It's so odd. Why would anyone want to shoot me? I hardly know anyone here."

Noticing then that there were items on the bedside table, Adam picked them up to find a small book of poetry and a small box of chocolates as well as a few small notes. "Who brought these?"

"Oh some of the women have been out to help me. They've helped me clean up and change into a clean gown every couple of days."

Reading the note stuck in the book of poetry, Adam was startled but did his best to hide his reaction from Robin. It didn't work entirely.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was thinking that it's rather warm in here for chocolates and you probably shouldn't have any because it will interfere with your appetite for Hop Sing's famous diet for those confined to bed. He will be very unhappy if you don't eat everything he brings to you. I know. I've been there."

"I haven't had much of an appetite yet although I was thinking that those chocolates were looking pretty good today. Perhaps you're right. Have Hop Sing keep them for me. But don't let Hoss know they're there."

"Oh, never fear. I won't let Hoss have even the tiniest bit of your chocolates."

There was a light knock on the door then and Hop Sing was there with tea and a light snack making both Adam and Robin smile. His only concession was letting Adam be in charge of making sure she finished both.

"Tea help her heal and make her sleep better. You see. She sleep again soon. You come down eat lunch too."

So when Robin finished her snack and tea, Adam waited until her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber. He gathered up the note he had read and the chocolates, placed them on the tray, and headed down the stairs with a murderous look in his eyes. Ben and Hoss saw his demeanor as soon as he began to descend the stairs and wondered what it meant. Adam handed the note to his father to read. Ben read it and handed it to Hoss who read it and had the same expression as his father and wondered why Adam was so upset.

"Adam, it's poem. What is it about that poem that's got you so gosh darned upset that it looks like you're ready to kill somebody?"

"Because I am. That's not any ordinary poem. The first part is very close to a song I learned in college. I was down on the wharf and heard a sailor singing. He was Portugese. He taught me the song and translated it for me too. The second part of the poem seems to be someone's attempt to alter the second verse meant for this situation."

"This situation?" Ben was getting worried.

"Yes, this is a song I sang to RoseMary. She liked it a lot and asked me to sing it on several occasions."

Picking up the note again, Ben read it with that information in mind and drew the same conclusion that Adam had drawn.

Love, oh my love, my heart twisted on thy knife,

Who has love does not sleep, not in the night or the day,

I did not dream though that you would be the doom of my life.

There were other dreams in my mind like fish in the bay.

Someday beneath the lemon tree, you said,

My love and I, the knot would tie.

I dreamed of that day but I am now afraid,

To be true, there's one in our way who must die.

"RoseMary is the one who tried to kill Robin?"

Hoss almost spit out his food at that point. "RoseMary Leach is the one who's been doing all of this?"

"Yes, and no one should eat those chocolates. I'm afraid of what might be in them."

"There's one problem with your theory, Adam."

"What's that, Pa?"

"RoseMary has not been to the house."

"She could have had someone bring these things here for her. We know she was at that meeting."

"Yes, and when Robin is awake again, perhaps you can ask her if RoseMary ever left the meeting. Whoever did it would have needed some time to cut through those reins as they did."

That part of Adam's theory didn't hold up either. Once Robin was awake again, he spent time with her and eventually asked her about the meeting on the day she had been injured. When he asked how the meeting had gone, her response was immediate.

"It was contentious. No matter what I said, RoseMary Leach opposed it. I could have said the sky was blue, and she would have countered it. I know I don't have the formal schooling she's had, but I have a lot of common sense and have handled quite a bit of money over the years. I know what I'm doing. She treated me like I was completely ignorant if not downright stupid."

"Didn't you ever get a break from her? I mean most people have needs they have to take care of in a long meeting like that."

"No, some of the women left to use the necessary, but she never did. I wanted to pour a few extra glasses of water and slide them over to her so she'd have to go. I had to put up with her for the entire time." They continued to talk for quite a while until Robin made an observation. "Are you very tired or bored with me? You seem distracted."

"No, I would never be bored with you. I guess I keep coming back to the question of who wanted to see harm come to you. I cannot come up with an answer."

"Well, I'd say that it was RoseMary except she couldn't have cut those reins. I thought of her right away but knew it couldn't be her. I wanted it to be her so I could be done with her, but I'm just as at a loss as you are."

With no answers, the only thing left to do was to hand over the note and the chocolates to Roy with an explanation of why they were suspicious. They could let Roy handle the investigation to see if he could come up with a viable answer to the mystery. He checked on who had bought chocolates and he interviewed the ladies who had been at the meeting. Then he rode out to the Ponderosa to talk with Ben and Hoss to find out which ladies had been at the ranch to help Robin before Adam returned. When he heard the names, he looked at them solemnly. By that time, Robin was freed from bed rest and sitting on the settee with Adam. Roy looked at the couple.

"You're gonna find this hard to believe."

Chapter 7

Very carefully, Roy explained what he had learned. "I found out who left the meeting at any time especially who left alone. I found which ladies who was at that meeting bought chocolates after the meeting. I compared that to the ladies who came here to the house to help Robin. There's only one name that came up as an answer to all three."

Adam was getting impatient. "Spit it out, Roy. Who did it?"

"Elaine Statler, RoseMary's mother."

There was a silence so profound that you could hear the clock ticking across the room. It was a shock that the diminutive shy woman would do such a thing. Unbelievable but Roy was a careful cautious man who would never accuse someone unless he was sure. It had to be her.

"Now there's a real problem with all of this. What I have isn't proof of anything. We don't have a witness to anything. All we have is opportunity. We have no evidence and no motive."

"I don't understand why she would hurt me. I've never even talked to her. What could she hold against me?" Robin was shocked that a stranger would be working so hard to kill her.

However Adam had a theory. "It could be that she's trying to help her daughter." With everyone's attention, he continued. "All of you have been trying to convince me that RoseMary hasn't given up on me even though she's married and I'm married. What if her mother decided to help that along and kill Robin? She might be aware of that song if RoseMary wrote it down and talked to her about it. According to Pa, she talked to her about me and about Robin. It seems she shares a lot with her mother."

Roy was interested but saw a problem. "Adam, that makes about as much sense as anything, but what about Archie Leach? RoseMary is still married to him."

"I don't know, Roy, but if Adam is right about Elaine, then she may have a plan for Archie too to get him out of the way." Ben thought too that Adam's theory made sense.

"Now that's all good, but what we gonna do to get some evidence to go forward?"

"I have an idea." Robin had a bit of a smile so the others had to wonder what she was going to say. "I've heard these stories about a famous Cartwright temper that is magnificent to behold when it is on display."

Ben took one quick look to either side to Adam and then to Hoss to know exactly whom Robin was including in that statement. He pursed his lips and the eyebrows came down so his sons knew Robin better have a great reason for bringing that up or they were going to hear about it. They might anyway, but the impact would be softened if she had a good plan.

"How about if Ben were to go see Elaine with the accusations we've made here, and because he's talking about protecting his family, his temper might just rise to those fabled limits. That could scare her enough that she might say something that could be an admission of guilt. Now if a third person who is not a member of this family was, to say, be standing some place nearby listening, that could be a way to collect that information and use it as evidence, wouldn't it?"

Adam was smirking and Robin thought he didn't like her plan. She looked at him and asked that.

"Oh, no. I was thinking that if Roy had the chocolates, he could be the one to go with Pa. He could offer them to Elaine, and Pa could challenge her to eat one."

It was dark humor but what they needed at that point to ease the tension. It helped that he endorsed Robin's plan with the remark too. She leaned into him as he sat beside her.

"Thank you."

"We make a good team. I only wish you could be there to see it happen."

"I like how Roy tells stories. I bet he'll be telling a good one when this is all over."

All Ben could do was sigh as the others smiled. There were a few details to work out on how they would manage their plan, but by the time Roy left, they had that worked out. Ben and Roy made arrangements to meet to go to the Statler home the next day. They knew that there was a chance that Jim would be there too, but thought that wouldn't complicate things too much.

After Roy left, Joe and Doreen came over to the house wondering what the news was. Both were as shocked as the others had been and as supportive of the plan. Ben worked up a good dose of righteous anger to use the next day when he saw the tears in Robin's eyes after she held Maribeth for a short time. He knew she was feeling great sorrow not only over losing her baby but over the possibility that she might not be able to have any more. He resolved that he was going to make Elaine face what she had done.

The next day before he left, Ben hugged Robin and kissed her on the cheek. "You take care. I'm going to make this all right if there's a God in heaven."

She looked at Adam as Ben went out the door. "He's never done that before. What do you suppose that was all about?"

"You're a Cartwright. He's going out to do battle for the family." Adam saw the tears in Robin's eyes at that point and had a difficult time not letting a few gather in his. It was important to her to be accepted by his father, and that process had finally been completed.

When Ben met up with Roy, he noticed that Roy did have the box of chocolates. "They may be the worse for wear as I took 'em all over town asking who mighta bought 'em, but now that Adam of yours did have a good idea. I want to see her face when I offer her these chocolates and ask her to eat one of 'em."

"Roy, let's stop at the chocolate shop and replace them with new ones that look good so she has no good reason to refuse."

"Now, there's an even better idea."

An hour later, chocolates in hand, they arrived at the Statler home. They knocked on the door, and Jim answered clearly surprised to see them, but then not so surprised. Ben wondered at that.

"Come on in. How can I help you?"

"We've come to talk with Elaine, if we could, Jim. I'm sorry to say, it's about the attack on Adam Cartwright's wife."

"Attack? I thought she had an accident."

"That's what someone wanted people to think, but the Cartwrights found that the reins had been cut after Robin told them that they came apart as she was driving. She used the brake, yelled 'Whoa', and jumped when the carriage started to go over. If she hadn't done all of that, she mighta been killed. Somebody wanted that to happen."

"But why do you want to talk to Elaine?"

"Jim, could you please ask Elaine to come out here."

With no more argument, Jim went to the kitchen. They could hear quiet voices and then Elaine came out.

"Good morning, Sheriff Coffee, Ben. Jim says you want my help in finding who tried to hurt Adam's wife. I'm not certain how I can help, but I will do all I can."

At that point, Ben was ready to blow. She was acting all sweet and nice when she had tried to kill Robin twice. Roy held out the box of chocolates.

"Perhaps you would like a chocolate. They're the ones you left for Robin. She can't eat them, and thought you would like to."

"No, that's all right." Elaine was looking nervous.

Roy opened the box. "No, go ahead. Eat one." He held it right up in front of her so close she had to be able to smell them.

Elaine forcefully shoved his hand away and the chocolates fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I said I didn't want one. Now no one will eat them." Her voice wasn't so sweet any more. "Now how else can I help you?"

"You can tell us what you were doing when you left the meeting. Did you go out and cut the reins on our carriage? You're the only one who left the meeting who also bought chocolates, chocolates that were poisoned. Is that why you knocked them to the floor instead of eating one? You're also the only one who could know the song that Adam sang to RoseMary. Is this your handwriting?" Ben held up the note that had been found in Robin's room. Jim gasped audibly. "From Jim's response, I would guess it is. You visited Robin when she was lying helpless in bed. You left poisoned chocolates and these poisoned thoughts, didn't you?" Ben was very close to her and leaning toward her as his voice boomed louder and louder.

Elaine stepped back but was defiant. "Anyone could have cut those reins. No one was out there who could see. Anyone could have left poisoned chocolates on her nightstand. Anyone could have taken my note from the house here and left it in her book of insipid poetry. You can't prove I did any of that."

"You harmed my family. You took away the baby that Adam and Robin were going to have. I can never forgive that. I will hound you until you admit what you did. The gates of hell will close around you before I give up."

"Ben, you don't need to do that."

"What? She hasn't admitted anything yet."

"Yes, she has. At least she has enough that I kin get a jury to believe it."

"What? I didn't hear her admit anything."

"Ben, she said no one was out there to see anyone cut those reins. She said it was her note. She said the chocolates were put on the bedside table. She knew the note was stuck in a book of poetry. Ben, who else could have known that except the one who did it all?"

"Elaine, what have you done?" Jim took his wife by the arms and forcefully turned her to face him. "Tell me what you did."

"He married that trollop. He rejected our daughter and made her marry that insipid Archie. Then he brought that trollop home and married her instead. What do you think that makes people think about our daughter, our poor pathetic daughter who is still infatuated with him. Her silly head is filled with thoughts of him. She sings that damn song all the time. She talks about him all the time. Well, I decided to make her dream come true."

"But what of Archie? They're going to have a baby."

"Oh, I was going to let Adam know that it was Archie who shot at him. He came here that Sunday to borrow one of your rifles to do some hunting, he said. He never changed out of his church clothes and came back here in a hurry later. I knew what he had done when I heard someone had tried to kill Adam. All I had to do was wait and tell Adam and he'd take care of him."

With a horribly pained expression, Jim looked to Roy and Ben. "She's sick. She needs help. Please, let me get her some help."

"By rights, Jim, I ought to lock her up, but if you have a better idea, I'm willing to listen. Ben, you willing to listen?"

After Ben agreed, Jim said he would pay for a deputy to stand guard at their house and he would make arrangements for Elaine to be placed in an institution for the insane. Ben agreed if it was done officially through the courts with a record of what she had done filed there. Jim agreed but asked if it could be done quietly. Roy said he would talk with the judge if Jim would see to making the arrangements. When they left the house, Roy had a lot of work to do and Ben had a warning to deliver. He headed to the bank where Archie Leach worked.

"Now, Ben, don't you hurt him. I don't want to have to lock you up."

"I won't hurt him. I want to, but I won't. But there's a clear message I want to deliver, and he's going to hear it."

Roy had no doubt that the whole town was going to hear it. When Ben walked into that bank, everyone there knew someone was going to hear the wrath of the patriarch of the Ponderosa. They waited for the show and it didn't take long to see who the recipient was going to be. Archibald Leach began to back away from the teller's window almost as soon as he saw Ben come through that door. When Ben started speaking and detailing the accusations against Archie and what would happen to him if he tried anything more against Adam, mouths dropped open. The manager of the bank came from his desk.

"Ben, are you sure?"

"I was just with Roy to hear a witness say that she has proof to offer that he's the one who tried to back-shoot my son."

The manager turned to Archie. "Do you deny what he's saying?"

"All I hear about every day every minute I'm home is that damn Cartwright."

"You're fired. Pack up your things and get out. I assume you'll be under arrest soon. The best thing for you to do would be to go directly to the sheriff's office and turn yourself in. Maybe you can ask for mercy because you have a wife to support and a baby on the way."

Archie left but didn't head to Roy's office. Instead, he headed home. Most wished they could have been there when he tried to explain all of this to RoseMary. She could be silly and flighty and had this obsession with Adam, but she could be a shrew too. Undoubtedly that part of her was likely to be what Archie experienced next. Ben headed home to give the news to Adam and Robin, and the rest of the family.

Chapter 8

When Ben got home, the family was waiting for the news and actually came out to the stable to hear him tell it as he was taking care of Buck. Hoss folded a blanket and put it on a crate, and Adam helped Robin sit there after he carried her from the house. She didn't want to miss anything, but he didn't want her to overexert herself by trying to hurry. Ben told the whole tale from beginning to end amusing all of them. Hoss had a question.

"So you really accused Archie in front of all those people?"

"Yes, and he as much as admitted it. He got fired and left."

"So Roy didn't arrest him."

Adam and Joe stood suddenly as Hoss looked at both of them. Ben looked at his sons.

"What's wrong?"

"Pa, a back-shooter like that, well, dadburnit, we all think he's most likely a runner too. He's probably on his way to California right now."

"He couldn't have gotten far. He would have had to get a horse and some supplies." Joe had that hopeful look.

Adam picked up on it. "If we cut across country, we could probably cut him off."

"Hey, I'm goin' too. Ain't been this much fun in a long time 'round here."

After Adam asked Ben to take care of Robin for him, the three got busy saddling their horses and then rode out as fast as they could. Within about two hours, they were waiting on the roadside wondering if they had missed him when they saw a rider coming in the distance. He wasn't riding that fast nor that well.

"It's gotta be him. How you want ta handle this, Adam?"

They worked out the details, and as Archie drew near, Adam rode out to greet him. "Well, howdy there, Archie. Going somewhere?"

Startled, Archie pulled up and stopped. Seeing that it was only Adam though, he smiled. "Well, we meet face-to-face. I guess that was how it should have been all along." Archie reached into his coat.

"Don't do anything stupid, Archie."

"I'm only getting a handkerchief to wipe my face, Adam. It's been a long, hot ride." Archie's fingers closed around the handle of the pistol he had stuck in his inside coat pocket. He was about to pull it out to shoot Adam when two clicks behind him made him freeze.

"That better be all you pull out of that coat. Shur hate to shoot ya this close up. This here Sharp's rifle would make an awful big hole and bigger mess up close like this."

"Yeah, I'm aiming at the head so it won't be so messy. The head usually stops gushing sooner."

"Good thinking, but I think my Sharp's might just take his head clean off. Ya think if we hung the body over a horse, all the blood would drain out ifn I did that?"

"I don't know. Adam has his pistol out now, and he usually shoots for the heart. If you hit the heart, I think maybe all the blood kinda has nowhere to go."

Adam watched as Archie's face turned a pasty shade of gray and then noticed a foul smell in the air. "I don't think I want to ride downwind of him on the way back. You two literally scared it out of him."

"Really? I always heard people say that. I wasn't sure it could really happen. Hot diggity, I learned something new today."

Joe looked at Hoss and made a sound of disgust. "Adam, how did we ever get mixed up with him?"

That got Adam laughing. "Seems to me I've asked that question about the two of you on more than one occasion." He ordered Archie to drop his weapon on the ground and turn his horse around to ride back to Virginia City. "All right, who wants to take him back, and who wants to go back home?"

Hoss volunteered to take Archie back to town. "You two got wives to take care of. I'll be back home when I'm done. You be sure to have Hop Sing save enough supper for me."

Dismounting, Adam retrieved Archie's pistol and handed it to Hoss. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"Nah, we're brothers. It's what we do. Besides, I'm gonna have a beer and tell the story of how we scared it out of him. It might get me a second beer free." Heck there'll be all sorts of questions to answer. For a bit, I'll be the most popular man in town."

Grinning, Hoss rode after Archie who was well on his way by then not willing to do anything to anger these apparently bloodthirsty Cartwright men. He had been quite brave in his own mind, but in reality, he was a weak, ineffectual man. Hoss did get his two beers, and on the way out of town, he stopped at the chocolate shop. All that talk about chocolates had made him hungry for some. He thought he might treat Robin too seeing as how she was hurt and feeling bad too. He ordered what he wanted and waited for the girl behind the counter to wrap them up for him. She came out to hand the packages to him, which surprised him.

"I wanted to give these to you. I make most of the candies here, and I tried a new recipe. You look like the kind of man who likes good cooking so I would appreciate your opinion on these. I had some like these in San Francisco so I tried to make some like those."

Hoss popped one of the candies in his mouth. It looked like ordinary chocolate which he liked quite a lot anyway, but as the chocolate melted in his mouth, there was the taste of maple cream too. He smiled and looked at her in appreciation.

"That's real good, ma'am. I like it. I like it a lot. You make all the candies here?"

"I do. I like to cook and making candy and selling it is a good way to make money. I like to cook other things too, but I don't have time to run a restaurant. Of course, I could cook a dinner for a guest sometime if you were willing to sample some of my cooking. My shop is closed on Sundays and I close early on Saturday too. Maybe you wouldn't mind sampling Saturday dinner?"

"Ma'am, I'd be pleased as punch to sample your Saturday dinner. But there's one problem."

"Oh, I guess I was being too forward. It's so hard to meet a nice man. I thought the only way to do it was to go ahead and throw myself at one, and now I've gone too far."

"No, ma'am, that ain't it at all. I'm right happy ya done what ya done. But ya see, ifn I'm coming to dinner, I think I need to know your name."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know much about doing this kind of thing. My name is Melody, Melody Cranston."

"And I'm Hoss Cartwright."

"Oh, I know that. My family moved here only a few years ago. My parents died in that cholera outbreak. We had only started this store a short time before that happened. You came in here almost every week after that and bought something. You said you wanted to say how sorry you were and you wanted to make sure I had customers. Your brothers came in too and said you had sent them in. Well it worked. Seeing you and them come in here so regularly made a lot of other people stop in to check out what I had for sale. You helped me so much and you didn't even know who I was. I'm sorry I was too shy to even say hello much less thank you for what you did for me."

"Aw, shucks, Melody, I was only being a good neighbor."

"Hoss, I hope we can be more than that."

"Me too, Melody. Me too." And Hoss walked out of the shop with a lot more to tell than he thought he was going to tell when he got home. Except when he got home, he decided that he wasn't going to tell anyone except Robin at first. He wanted to enjoy the news himself for a bit especially because he didn't want anyone to tease him about it yet.

That night in bed, Robin told Adam. They couldn't do anything more than kiss and cuddle anyway so they had a lot more time to talk. Doctor Martin had given them strict instructions that there was to be no marital relations of any kind for at least six more weeks. Robin needed time to heal and Adam was heeding the doctor's prescription for once. He did get some pleasure from the news though.

"Hoss found a lady in a chocolate store. Now what could be more fitting than that?"

"You can't tell anyone. I think he'll probably tell your father soon, but no one is to tell Joe. He doesn't want any teasing about this. Let him have this time."

"Oh, I will. I know how nervous he's going to get though so you need to be ready for that. He's probably going to be asking for advice. Keep it simple. He really does know what to do, but he gets all twisted up about it when he has too much time to think about it."

There was nothing to worry about. Hoss was worried but with Ben, Adam, and Robin there to offer support, he headed to town on Saturday for dinner with Melody. Adam suggested he take a valise and get a room for the night so he didn't have to rush home if things went well.

"Adam, I don't think she's that kind of gal."

"I meant conversation, Hoss. You two don't know each other that well, and there are so many things for you to talk about, you could lose track of the time."

"Oh, all right. I'll do that then."

As Hoss went back up the stairs to pack a small valise, Robin slapped Adam on the arm, hard. "That was not what you meant and you know it."

As Adam rubbed his arm, Ben chuckled and walked to the kitchen for a coffee refill. "Good comeback though, son. I'm grateful to Robin however for keeping you in line these days."

"Well, he's covered in either case at least." Adam had taken the precaution of putting his arms around Robin in a hug before he said that one.

The next morning, Hoss escorted Melody to church and met his family there. He had Melody sit with the family sending a clear message to the whole congregation and the family. Things had indeed gone quite well. They went well for the family in other regards too. Jim worked with the judge to have his wife sent to the Insane Asylum of the State of California in Stockton. Jim agreed to pay all expenses. Archibald Leach was sentenced to one year in prison for the attempted murder of Adam Cartwright, but the court granted mercy because of family circumstances. His wife was due to have a baby within months. He agreed to move with his wife to California and live with his father there and work on the family ranch. If he ever returned to the state of Nevada in any way even for travel purposes, he was subject to arrest and would be sent immediately to prison to serve that one year sentence. As a result, Jim Statler put his property up for sale. It was purchased for the sale price and Jim was able to accompany his daughter to California. RoseMary felt terribly humiliated by all that had happened and wanted to be away from the whole mess when her child was born hoping that none of the notoriety would attach to the child, and wouldn't divorce Archie because of that issue. Divorce was highly frowned upon, and inevitably, their child would bear the shame of it. So she would have to hope that their new community wouldn't ask too many questions about a son coming home to work on the family ranch although he had hated it and escaped it to work in banks.

A short time later, Ben asked Adam what he planned to do with the Statler property. He wasn't sure but said he had a few plans in mind for a business venture and the property was so convenient to town that it was too good a prospect to pass up. Ben knew that Adam wouldn't tell him any more until his plans were more concrete so he would have to wait. He got a better answer when he talked with Robin about another matter that concerned him. They hadn't yet begun to build their home, and Ben worried that they might not.

"Is he going to stay, Robin?"

"Oh, he'll stay. We may travel at some point perhaps even quite extensively, but I'm not sure Adam can ever leave here and not come back. A man needs his heroes because a world without heroes is like a world without the sun. There's nothing to look up to and only darkness up ahead. And for Adam, there's always only been one hero."

For a moment, Ben was transported back decades. It was Robin speaking, but the words sounded like Inger. He marveled as he thought about it and compared the two women and how much alike they were in personality. There was no question in his mind that his son had found the right wife and companion. He smiled at Robin, leaned down, and kissed her cheek even as a small tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek.

"You stay safe too, daughter of mine."

Part Two

Chapter 9

Hoss saw it coming but was powerless to stop it. Adam's temper was usually under control, but there were times it exploded. When it did, anyone who had caused that loss of control was likely going to pay the price for it. If it was Little Joe, Adam would pull his punches. However these two men whom Adam didn't know weren't going to get any such mercy. There weren't many men that Hoss would fear fighting, but his older brother when his temper was unleashed was one of them. The two men unwisely were laughing thinking that they had the upper hand because there were two of them. They had no idea what they faced. Hoss knew as did Little Joe that Adam was going to take some punishment because he was taking on two men, but both still expected him to win this battle.

It started with one of the men taking a swing at Adam who ducked and delivered blows to the man's midsection and chin only to get caught with a few himself from the second man. That kind of exchange went on for a full minute with Adam delivering a lot of blows but taking quite a few too. Hoss thought he probably didn't even feel them in the temper he was in, but he knew he would the next day. Hoss had been in this situation previously and knew what it was like after it was over. The exchange of blows continued until Adam shoved one man back hard enough that he fell to the floor. Before he could get up, Adam grabbed the other man's arm and slammed it into the bar breaking the man's arm. The noise of the bone snapping was audible and made a number of people in the saloon groan in sympathy for the pain the man must be suffering. His friend objected to that and charged Adam who sidestepped him, grabbed him, and used his momentum to slam him headfirst into the bar. He fell to the floor and lay there unmoving. The man with the broken arm was cradling it and clearly out of fight. He was still standing though and Adam was going to rear back to remedy that situation when Hoss caught his arm preventing him from doing any more damage.

"That's enough. Ya taught 'em a lesson they ain't never gonna forgit. Now, let's get you home. You're gonna be in enough trouble when she sees ya."

With Adam's hat in his hand, Joe was there too to help. They would have gotten Adam out of the saloon and on his horse to head home except they met Sheriff Roy Coffee at the saloon doors, and he backed them up.

"Now what's been going on here? Adam Cartwright, I never would have expected this of you."

"I won't listen to insults like that from any man."

"I thought you was more of a man than that. Words can't hurt you."

"You're wrong there, and the words were directed at my wife."

Surprised, Roy looked at Hoss and Joe first and then at others in the saloon who nodded solemnly. A few even spoke out saying that the two men had made derogatory comments about Robin and that Adam hadn't done anything until then. Roy looked over to where a couple of saloon girls were checking over the two injured men.

"How they doing?"

The answer was that one had a broken arm and that the other was awake but had a terrible headache. Both were walked to a table where they sat not paying attention to much of anything. Roy looked to Sam, the bartender, next and asked how much the damages were.

"Not too much, Roy. Mostly they stayed away from breaking anything except for some glasses."

Stepping up to the bar, Adam put down a twenty. Sam raised an eyebrow. Adam put down another twenty. "Drinks for everyone." Sam tipped his head to the side. Adam took another twenty and reached over to stuff it in Sam's shirt pocket. Sam smiled.

"Roy, we're good. No damages."

"All right, then. Now Adam, by rights, I should charge you with disorderly conduct for fighting, but seeing as how they insulted a woman, and that woman is your wife, I'm going to suspend the charges. Ifn you don't get in any more fights for a month, the charges will be dropped. Is that fair?"

"Thank you. Yes. Now, I'd like to get home. I think I'm going to get a few more bruises when I get there. You may suspend the charges, but I doubt my wife will be so inclined."

"All right, you go. I'll get some men to get these two over to the doc's to get patched up and then we'll see about getting them outta town as soon as we can."

Outside the saloon, the toll on Adam was clearer as he staggered a bit as he walked to the livery stable with his brothers. They had come to town to have a big steak dinner and celebrate the completion of Adam's home. It still had finishing work to be done, but that day, they had installed the last of the windows and doors so the house was now secure against the weather with fireplaces that were in working order. When they had come to town, they had been in high spirits, making what, for the three brothers these days, was a rare visit to town together. With Joe and Adam married, and Hoss courting a lady, they seldom had time to socialize together, but the ladies had sent them on their way knowing how important it was to them. It had been a great evening too until those two men had begun spewing their filth in the saloon. As they got their horses and began the ride home, Adam had only one thing to say.

"It has to be more of those damn letters."

About a month earlier, a batch of letters had been sent to quite a few people in Virginia City and detailed Adam's difficulties with impotence after his accident building a house for Laura. There weren't many who knew of that problem, but somehow, someone who held a grudge against Adam had found out. They had made sure that the word got out and Adam had suffered for weeks from taunts and been at the receiving end of a number of jokes. That he had been married to Robin for quite a while now without a baby or one on the way seemed to be more fuel for the cruelty. He didn't want to discuss the loss of their baby in Robin's carriage crash especially in so public a setting as those encounters were. So he had endured the humiliation until those taunting him tired of their game and moved on to targets more willing to react. Now though the taunts had been about Robin, and Adam had found that he couldn't ignore those.

If Adam could find who was sending the letters, he would do something about it, but there was nothing in them that was a clue. Whoever was doing it was clever too printing each letter carefully on white paper in block letters, and sending them with no marks or any indication of a return address. He couldn't strike back at the architect of his torment because there was no way to know whom it was. Gradually as those who would say things about it had lost interest in trying to get a reaction from Adam especially as he spent less and less time in town, the whole thing had diminished. It was one of the reasons his brothers had wanted to go to town with him. They had thought they could celebrate the house and get Adam a fun night in town, but nothing had worked out as expected.

What made things even worse for Adam was knowing that Robin was likely now to suffer the same kind of unpleasant experiences in town that he had endured. He had to stop at one point, dismount, and retch. Most of that steak he had had for dinner and the beer chaser were gone. Joe spoke softly to Hoss as Adam leaned against a rock just off the road.

"When I was younger, he never used to do that after a fight. Wonder what made him lose it like that as he got older."

"When you were younger, he never let you see him do it. That's the only difference."

Startled by that, Joe only stared at Hoss for a bit and then looked over at Adam wiping his hand across his mouth. Grabbing his canteen, Joe quickly slid from his saddle to offer it to Adam who thanked him. Joe noted that Adam was careful not to touch his lips to the canteen but let the water drop into his mouth, rinsed it around, and spit it out.

"Thanks, Joe."

"You want to drink any of it?"

"No, I think it might come right back up. Swallowed a bit of my own blood, and it always makes my stomach fight back."

"How is your nose?"

"Not broken thankfully. It stopped bleeding fairly quickly."

"You need anything else?"

Looking at Joe with gratitude for his concern, Adam smiled but winced because it hurt to do so. "You're married. You already know there's nothing that's going to help with what comes next. What I did was stupid, and I'm going to pay a price for it that's going to hurt worse than this ever could. By reacting as I did, I made sure everyone in town is going to hear what they said. Robin is smart enough to know that. By now, it's already in all the saloons in town."

"They went way too far in what they said though. They didn't only say they heard things about her. They said maybe they did those things with her too when she was working in the saloon."

"I know. Don't remind me. I don't need to have my temper riled when I get home. Robin's is going to be enough."

"Pa ain't gonna be easy to face either." Hoss waited with the two horses for his brothers to walk back.

"I've gotten past the stage of worrying what my father is going to say."

"Ya, I guess you have. That's 'cause he keeps worrying that you might leave. He's afraid to say anything bad and make you go." Hoss saw the smirk that even the battered face couldn't stop Adam from having. "Dang, you know that and use it, dontcha? Jeez, wish I had something to hold over him like that. He still makes me feel like I'm ten years old sometimes."

"Wait until you and Melody are married. He'll act differently then. He'll let her put you in your place. Women have a special weapon they can use."

Joe's advice had Hoss frowning for a moment. "They don't! Really?"

Adam and Joe made it clear they did.

"Dang! Never would have thought that either. Never too old to learn things, I guess. How do you handle that?"

"It's not too difficult. If you want some loving, don't make your wife unhappy with you that day."

"Oh, sure, Adam makes it sound so easy. It's not so easy to get through a whole day without doing something she doesn't like. I can tell you that. Oh, and Adam, how do you think tonight is going to go for you?" Joe started to giggle then, and Hoss joined in when he saw Adam swivel in the saddle and give an impolite gesture to Joe. "Hey, that wasn't nice. I was only concerned about you." And Joe giggled more, and on and off again until they arrived at the main house, and he continued on to his own home.

Although Hoss offered to take care of his horse, Adam struggled through the task. Hoss guessed he was delaying the inevitable confrontation and trying to think of exactly what he was going to say. By the time they walked into the house, they found there was only one lamp burning downstairs. That meant that both Robin and Ben had gone upstairs. Hoss put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"At least you only have to face one of 'em tonight, and she can't yell too loud."

"Yeah, but that won't help. Her words will pierce like daggers."

"Ya, I know what ya mean. It hurts a lot more when ya love 'er."

Chapter 10

With a soft sigh, Adam pushed open his bedroom door. In a few weeks, he wouldn't have to do this as they would be in their own home. For a while at least, there wouldn't have to be closed doors. However, for now, he was grateful that door was going to be closed. He turned and closed the door and then turned back to face his wife who was reclining against pillows in the bed reading. When she saw him she gasped in concern for him and moved quickly from the bed to him. When she saw his fists though, she knew. He hadn't been attacked; he'd been fighting.

"This better be good."

Hesitating, Adam didn't know how to begin. He had thought he knew what he was going to say, but seeing his wife there in her gown and robe looking soft and vulnerable had undone him a bit. He had been thinking on the way home that she would greet him when he came in the door. A fairly strong woman, he had meant to try to be as diplomatic as he could but tell her what the two men had said. He had no excuse for fighting and had lost his temper. That he was going to have to accept and admit. Seeing her in those soft things with her hair down made him want to gather her in his arms though and say he would fight a thousand times if he could only protect her from being harmed. He did not want to repeat what those men had said about her. Robin understood well what he was doing.

"Don't do that. You're trying to think of ways to protect me. I can see it. Just tell me what happened."

"I don't like being told what to do – by anyone."

"Then be honest. We promised that, and you're trying to hold back right now. What was the fight about?" When Adam looked away and then down, she knew. "What was said? What did they say about me that made you lose your temper?"

"Robin, I know you were with other men before me. I know you had romances and that men courted you. I know you ended up saying no to marriage in each of those cases."

"Yes, I told you that. You had a right to know. And it was clear that I wasn't the first woman that you had known. Where is this conversation going?"

"Two men were in the saloon tonight, and they claimed to have known you that way too only they said it was for money. They said you knew a lot of men that way. They described things that they said you did, and that you were well known for doing them with many men and often with many men at the same time. I told them to shut up. I told them I wouldn't let them keep talking that way. They decided to add more detail instead to their awful stories. That was it."

"I'm surprised that your brothers didn't try to stop you from challenging two men at once. Didn't they know how hurt you would be? I hope Roy locked up the two of them."

"No, Roy was planning to run them out of town as soon as they were done at the Doc's."

"You sent two men to the doctor!"

"They insulted you!"

"I assumed by the way you looked that you lost that fight."

"I wasn't exactly a winner. I made a huge mistake."

"Yes, now what they said is going to be the talk of the town." Robin paused and thought about the whole situation for a short time. "Of course with what they were saying, it was going to be the talk of the town anyway. I wish you hadn't fought like a common thug, but I guess your father isn't the only one with an impressive temper. I've seen you get angry but never so much as to do something like that."

"I know I've probably made things worse because now the loose tongues will be wagging about the fight too. It gives them more to talk about concerning us and that is always a huge mistake."

"Do you think it's more of the same like it was with those letters about you?"

"It has to be."

"Who could want to torment us like that?"

"Maybe a visit to see RoseMary and Archie is next up."

"Not you. Maybe Hoss could go or maybe Joe would do it. Meanwhile let's go down to the washroom to clean you up. I think a large basin of soapy water is going to be necessary, and I want to get your shirt soaking so we have a chance to get the bloodstains out. Bring your robe with you. You'll need it."

After removing his boots and belt, Adam followed his wife down the stairs and to the washroom. She brought in a basin of warm water and added a bar of soap to it lathering up a cloth.

"Let me clean your face first." After gently cleaning Adam's face paying close attention to his battered nose, Robin asked him to remove his bloodstained shirt. He assured her that the blood was primarily from his nose so she didn't expect to find any wounds. There were abrasions though and large purplish bruises, some of which were swollen and tender to the touch. She carefully traced his ribs to determine if any were displaced and sighed in relief finding all where she expected them to be. She had been careful not to show shock at the bruising but tears still formed in her eyes. Unable to stop it, some slipped down her cheeks. When she moved to dry the moisture left from wiping his chest, Adam wrapped his fingers around her wrists to stop her movement and make her look at him. When she did, the tears came. She put her head gently on his bruised chest and cried softly for perhaps a minute before picking up her head.

"I'm better now. Thank you. I guess I needed to do that."

"You've been under a lot of pressure. I'm sorry that I added to it."

"I understand what happened. I only wish that it hadn't happened. Now do you have any injury to your legs?"

"I got kicked a few times."

"Then why don't you take off those pants and let me tend to any injuries you have there so we can both get to bed and get some rest."

When he dropped his pants, she saw the nasty bruises he had from being kicked, but there was something more. She looked up at him to see a slight smile. "Even with all this?"

"My wife was touching me all over and wearing only a thin gown and robe. Yes, with all this, that's what happens."

Pursing her lips, Robin walked toward the washroom door, and Adam thought she was leaving. Instead, she dropped the latch locking the door. She turned toward him and grinned before she walked back, dropped her robe and slipped her gown over her head. She moved to Adam who was reclining on a tall bench.

"Sweetheart, I don't know if I can."

"You did your part. You're ready. I can do the rest."

Later, as they clung to each other catching their breath, kissing, and smiling, Adam suggested that they really ought to consider going to bed.

"Soon, but there's one more thing to do tonight."

"One more? I don't think I hardly have the energy left to walk up those stairs. I hope it's not too demanding."

"Not at all. It only requires you to use these muscles." Robin touched and kissed each side of Adam's face. "I have news for you and you alone for now."

Staring at her and hoping it was the news he prayed they both would get, Adam waited and then couldn't wait any longer. "Really?"

"Yes, we're going to have a baby. Now, it's early so please don't say anything to anyone, but I already saw Doctor Martin, and he says things look good. I wanted to be sure that I was healed enough, and he said he thought everything was fine."

With Adam's white shirt with the bloodstains soaking in the basin, Adam and Robin went to their bedroom. No one was surprised when they didn't come down for breakfast in the morning. It was well after that before the two of them came down the stairs. By then, Ben had heard the whole story from Hoss and Joe. He didn't approve of fighting, but he couldn't help that little pride he felt inside that his son had come to the defense of his wife and defeated two men in a fair fight. He didn't think he would ever tell him that directly, but it was his honest reaction to what had happened. Instead he reacted the way the rest of the family expected him to react.

"I heard from your brothers what happened in town last night. I'm sure I agree with Robin and what she likely told you about fighting in a saloon. Nothing more needs to be said."

"Thank you, Pa. Yes, Robin had a lot to say."

"Now your brothers have a good idea. I'll let Hoss explain it."

"Well, you see, Adam, you brought up those letters again last night, and me and Joe bin thinking that maybe it could be RoseMary or that Archie she's married to. We were thinking on paying them a visit and putting that question to 'em. I mean she knew about your, um, condition, and she could easy of told Archie. Add to that, she would know too about what Robin did for a living before she married you. Whoever did these things may not live here, but shur as shooting, they lived here once and not that long ago." Hoss looked hopefully at Adam not knowing how he would feel about his brothers taking a role in his life.

"Hoss, that is a splendid idea. I wish I had thought of it." Adam winked at his father. "Now don't hurt either one of them. Pa wouldn't like it if he had to go there to bail you two out of jail, but I would like to know if they're trying to get revenge on us for some perceived wrong."

"Huh?"

"Do they blame us for what happened to them?"

"Yeah, that's what we were wondering too. We think we can get things in order around here by tomorrow and leave the day after. You and Candy can handle things while we're gone. Right?"

"Yes, that's not a problem. There's nothing major going on so the two of us should be able to take care of things."

"With what happened to you, you shouldn't ride for a day or two." Robin was concerned after seeing the bruises on Adam's back.

Ben picked up on her concern. "You think it's the kidneys?"

"Probably."

"Adam doesn't need to do anything much for two days. That should be enough time for him to recover enough. If not, I can help Candy."

"Thank you, Papa."

Frowning, Adam objected. "Don't I get a say in this?" A chorus of 'no' gave him his answer. He shrugged in acceptance of overwhelming odds. A chess player, he knew when it was checkmate.

Everything worked as expected. Two days later, Hoss and Joe headed toward California to make a visit to RoseMary and Archie. It was to be unexpected so they could get a true response from them. They wouldn't have a chance to prepare. That should have meant there was a peaceful time on the Ponderosa. Adam and Robin knew better than to venture into town expecting that the gossips had been busy wagging their tongues. However, it was only two days after Hoss and Joe left that a rider pounded into the yard of the Ponderosa calling for Adam. As soon as he saw Adam, he yelled out to him.

"Your property's on fire. The Statler place you bought is on fire."

Turning to Robin and Ben, Adam said he had to go. Robin said he didn't have to go because it didn't matter any more. Ben wondered at that and asked about it after Adam left saying that someone could get hurt and that was why he had to go. Robin only said that Adam would explain when he got back. That was a few hours later.

"Well, I got everyone to stop fighting the fire. I didn't want anyone to get hurt or die trying to save useless buildings."

Ben was surprised. "Useless?"

"Yes, I got an offer on the place that's three times what I paid for it and that's less than six months ago. The D&G Mining Corporation is expanding and that property is convenient for them. They wanted it and I was willing to sell. We agreed on a price. They wanted those buildings gone. I was going to dismantle them, but this is quicker."

"So someone did you a favor?"

"They did, but I doubt very much that is what was intended. When they find out, they will be even more angry."

"They've also made this a much more serious and dangerous game they're playing."

"Yes, they have. We're going to have to watch our backs very closely.

Chapter 11

As Joe and Hoss neared their destination, they had one more night to talk over their strategy before they met RoseMary and Archie Leach. As they had traveled, Joe had begun to use his imagination. He had wanted to use disguises and try to trick the two into admitting some kind of plot, but Hoss had stuck firm to the idea that the best way was to confront them by surprise and to see their honest reactions.

"Joe, we're gonna feel it in our gut ifn they had anything to do with anything. Nobody is that good when ya catch 'em by surprise. Even ole Adam has that moment before he gets that stone face in place ifn ya surprise him with news. We gotta be watchin' careful like and we'll know right off if they was the ones who is part of it."

"You must feel pretty strongly about it to make such a speech."

"I do. It's family, and we gotta do this right."

"Yeah, when those men started saying those things about Robin, I think I got as mad as Adam. I wanted him to tear them apart. It was only later I realized how he could have been hurt. All I thought about at first was she was family and they were talking nasty about her."

"Ya, it's hard to think of Adam without Robin now. Heck, I can't hardly remember any more what it was like not having the ladies around. I hope you all accept Melody like that."

"Heck, we already have. Adam said it was fate. She had to be the one when you found her in a chocolate shop. What's really funny is how we all ended up with ladies that no one would ever have picked out for us."

"What dy'a mean?"

"Pa and I were talking one day. I was kinda wild and went from one pretty gal to the next. Then I up and married the first shy, quiet gal who ever really caught my eye. Adam is the one who did all the traveling and went to school and everything, and he's the one who ends up marrying a saloon girl. Now most people would have expected that of me. You end up marrying a really smart independent gal who owns her own business and plans to keep running it after you get married even if she has to hire some help to do that. Now that seems more like someone Adam would have married, and the quiet, shy gal is the more likely one people would have picked for you."

"I don't think it's funny at all."

"You don't think it's odd?"

"Nope 'cause I look at it different, I guess, than you and Pa see it. You two are thinking we shoulda married somebody like us, two peas in a pod sorta. Well, now Pa should know better. I never knew Adam's ma and never knew my own ma either, but from everything I ever heard, they were nothing like Pa. I did know your ma, and she and Pa were way different from each other."

"But they loved each other." Joe was a bit defensive on that score.

"Aw, I ain't sayin' they wasn't. What I'm sayin' is Pa loved three women and married 'em and not one of 'em was like him. Each gave him something he needed though. And that's what our ladies give us. Adam wasn't happy before. Now ifn he'd married somebody like him, what dy'a think he'd be like?"

"Oh, I see what you're saying. If it was someone who was unhappy with her life and not knowing what she wanted to do, they would both be searching for what to do and both be unhappy together. This way, Robin knows what she wants and she's willing to help Adam find what he wants so it works out for both of them, and he's a lot happier."

"Yup."

Lost in thought for quite a while, Joe finally had his answer. "And I was wild and going from one to another and couldn't settle down. I had my heart broken so many times it's a wonder I could love at all. Then steady Doreen came into my life and it was like an anchor to hold me in place. Now I have someone who loves me no matter what. She'll be there through the storms. She already has been."

"Yep, you do things without thinking sometimes. You get all het up about things and act on your heart instead of using your head. It gets you into all sorts of fixes, but one thing you're always gonna know is that woman will be there ready to hold you up."

"So, what about Melody?"

"Joe, I spent years always helping you out and helping out Adam. I was the middle brother and I did my best to keep peace between you two. Sometimes though there were things I woulda liked to have done. Now Melody is encouraging me to do 'em."

"Like what?"

"Now don't you laugh when I tell you or I might have to pound you some. I want to open a restaurant in Virginia City. There isn't one there that serves a steak big enough to suit me. It will have a limited menu: anything you want as long as it's made with Ponderosa beef. Melody said she could do it too ifn I was to be there to help her hire some help and expand the place some. She'll be able to make some chocolate desserts too."

"So the menu will be steak and dessert?" Joe was doing his best not to laugh. He knew how important this was to Hoss.

"Well, there could be beef stew and other things made with beef. And Melody makes these beans where she puts in sugar and molasses and onions and a tiny bit of chocolate. Joe, they're the best beans I ever ate. And of course, there'll be bread or potatoes or something like that. But yeah, not much more than that."

"What are you going to call this restaurant?"

"I was thinking The Ponderosa Restaurant, but Melody likes The Melody Café 'cause it's right next to her chocolate shop so I guess we'll go with that as long as she went with my idea."

"So you're going to be a businessman."

"Yup, I will. I'll be joining the chamber of commerce in town."

Grinning, Joe pictured that and the looks on the faces of the stuffy upper crust of Virginia City when Hoss plopped himself down at the table for the first time. "Hoss, I wish I could be there."

The brothers slept well after their long talk, and got up early the next morning to have a good breakfast before finishing their trip with a ride out to the Leach ranch. When they arrived, a ranch hand asked them their business. When they said they wanted to see RoseMary and Archie and were old friends from Virginia City, they were sent to a smaller house next to the main house. Sitting on the porch was RoseMary holding a baby as she rocked in a chair. When she saw them, she was clearly surprised and then smiled.

"Well, Hoss and Joe Cartwright, I never expected to see you again. Did you come here to check up on us to make sure we were where we were supposed to be?"

So easily caught out in their mission made both Hoss and Joe a little embarrassed. Hoss finally spoke. "Yes, ma'am, we are. There are reasons for it."

"If I were you, I would have checked long ago. I understand after what Archie did and what my mother did. C'mon in. You can talk to Archie too. He's inside working."

"Is your baby a boy or a girl?" Hoss peeked at the baby as he stepped up on the porch.

"A boy: Thomas. We named him after Archie's father who is very proud. He's a very nice man. Archie's mother is very nice too. She's much nicer than my mother ever was. I never knew how nice a mother could be until I met her. She's teaching me so much. I love living here. I never knew that I would like living so far out in the country, but we have servants who do the cooking, cleaning, and laundry, and people come out to visit fairly often."

"You sound happy, RoseMary."

"Hoss, I am happy. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy."

As RoseMary turned to lead them into the house, Hoss and Joe exchanged looks. So far, it seemed that it was unlikely this was the source of the trouble for Adam and Robin. When they got inside, they got more evidence to back that up. Archie sat at a desk with ledgers and correspondence all around. He also had his right arm in a sling. He stood looking nervous, but RoseMary said they were only checking up on them and meant no harm.

"Listen, I went way out of line back then. I am sorry. I'll never do anything like that again."

Archie's voice shook with a bit of fear. He remembered his last encounter with these two men. Hoss raised a hand in greeting and Archie stepped back as if hit.

"We did come to check on you, but I can see you couldn't have done what we were worried about. We did have to check. After what happened, you have to understand that. Now what happened to your arm?"

"As it turns out, not only do I hate ranch work, but I am terribly bad at it. I got hurt several times, and this last time, a horse slammed me into the corral fence so hard it broke my arm in several places. Luckily it was my right arm." Seeing Hoss and Joe frown, Archie had to smile finally. "I'm left-handed. My father said that as long as I could still write, I could help with the ledgers and letters. Well, I do enjoy this kind of work and I'm good at it. He hates it. He's discovered what we should have done years ago. He put me in charge of all the paperwork, and he's gone back to a more active role in the ranch. We're both a lot happier."

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, about two months ago, I guess. At first I was in bed, but now the pain isn't so bad. The doctor doesn't think the arm will ever be quite right, but at least it's healing." Archie looked at RoseMary who nodded. Hoss and Joe wondered at that but Archie asked a question before they could. "May I ask why specifically you've come here now?"

"For the past month, somebody has been making trouble for Adam and Robin. Whoever it is knows a lot that only somebody who knows Adam well would know. We had to check you out."

Once more, Archie and RoseMary looked at each other. RoseMary nodded and Archie smiled at her as if to encourage her. She took a deep breath and turned to the two brothers.

"My mother was released from the asylum about two months ago. We don't know where she and my father are. They visited here about a month ago after Archie was hurt. Thomas offered my father a job but he refused."

That surprised Joe who knew how much money Adam had paid him for his property. "Why would your father need a job? He had all that money from the sale of his place."

"He spent a lot of it on mother's care, but he also invested in a project that was a scam and lost a lot of money there. He's very angry and bitter now."

Hoss had a question about her mother. "Why would they let her out so soon?"

"Their policy is to try to return people to society as quickly as they can. When she knew I was in good hands and happy, she didn't have that to rant about. She can also act very well. I'm sure she began to play the shy, quiet woman again. You don't know what she was like when no one was around. It was like two different women."

"So she could be upset about what happened to your father now and be on another quest for revenge."

"She could be."

"Joe, we know what we need to know. We best be on our way home. RoseMary and Archie, congratulations on your new baby and your new job and home. We wish you the best."

After Joe offered his congratulations, the two brothers left. After they had left the ranch and ridden a short distance beyond, Joe pulled up. Hoss stopped and waited for whatever question he had.

"Did you believe everything she said?"

"Nope."

"Why did you act like you did?"

"I didn't want to give anything away."

"Give what away?"

"There was a letter on the desk addressed to Barney Fuller in Virginia City, and it was written in full block letters."

"So it is Archie!"

"Or someone who wants us to think it's him."

"Then we don't know anything more than when we left."

"We do. One way or another, this is tied to Archie and RoseMary. They're part of it or they're doing it or somebody they know is doing it. That much we know."

Chapter 12

Furious, Adam wanted to go to California and face Archie Leach. He thought that the information that Hoss had brought back implicating him was enough, but Hoss told him to think about it.

"Think about it! All I can do is think about it. My wife's reputation is attacked so much that we have to avoid going to town. How can we not think about it?"

"Adam, whoever did this wants you to react exactly the way you are."

"And what way is that?"

"With your heart and not your head."

Fuming, Adam stood at the fireplace and tried to calm himself. It wasn't working particularly well until he looked at Robin who did a slight bob of her head indicating that she agreed with Hoss. Someone was playing him and doing it expertly. That made him angry but in a different way. It was a cold anger instead of the hot anger that might make him do something foolish.

"You think someone is playing a game with our lives."

"Yup, I shur do. Listen, when we talked with RoseMary and Archie, they sounded like they was really happy. Then I saw that letter on the desk and I got all suspicious. Now anybody who knows what happened with him and you knows you'd suspect him again and want to check up on him. What better way to leave a false trail than to write those letters using the same way of writing he's got?"

"How do we know that's the way he writes?"

"Me and Joe stopped at the bank where he worked and asked there. They remembered it real well. Said he always wrote stuff out like that 'cause his other writing looked like a chicken scratching in the dirt. Said he never really learned to write well that way that they call curling, or curving, or whatever."

"Cursive."

"Yeah, that's it. Said he wrote his numbers real block solid like that too. They liked it 'cause they said it was real easy to read anything he wrote up."

"So anyone who knew him would know he wrote like that."

"Yup, and they could easy copy it. Heck, I could copy that ifn I needed to."

"We're no closer to knowing who's behind all of this than we were before."

"Maybe we are. Elaine is out of the asylum."

"What?" Adam was shocked.

Equally surprised, Robin wanted to know more. "Why would they let her out so soon after what she did? She tried to kill me."

"According to RoseMary, they do their best to get people back out into society as quick as they can. I guess Jim knew that. Anyway, RoseMary says she could act real well. She says she was only quiet and shy when she was out in public. She said she was a different person at home."

"So that crazy woman could be after us again."

"She'd know all about how to do everything that's been done. I don't know how the Statler property got burned, but maybe she found a way to pay somebody to do it."

Ben had remained quiet listening to his sons, but he had formed a conclusion too. "Adam, Hoss may be on to something. Whoever is doing this is trying to rile you up. You rode out of here to that fire without thinking. Someone could easily have attacked you when you did that. You certainly weren't thinking of your own safety when you left here. Anyone who knows you, knows about your temper. They may be trying to get you to act on that instead of thinking what you're doing. Now if you go racing off to California, what better time to get to you than that."

"So you think they expected us to check up on Archie and RoseMary. They expected we would see how Archie writes. That's a lot to assume."

"It is and it isn't. Anyone who knows them would know what was going on."

"So you think it's probably her mother? That's who knows them that well and knows me and Robin well too."

"That seems to make the most sense at this time, but I don't know how she's doing it if Jim is that low on money, and he's with her." Ben was as confused as the rest of them other than to know, as Hoss did, that they were playing Adam and probably trying to set him up for some kind of ambush. "What I think we should do is nothing. Make whomever it is have to do something else because their plan hasn't worked so far. It must be terribly frustrating to them."

"Whoever it is has shown they will do dangerous things. What if they try something here on the Ponderosa?"

"That's just it, son. Everything that's been done has been off the Ponderosa. Whoever it is seems to be afraid of confronting you and us here. Let's make them do more and maybe they'll give us enough clues to figure out whom it is. The more they do, the greater the chance they're going to make a mistake. Maybe they already have and we haven't seen it. We need to take a close look at all that's happened and examine closely all that happens in the future. As Hoss said, let's use our heads."

Liking the idea more and more, Adam actually found that he could smile a little again. "And perhaps we can turn this game around and make them react emotionally."

"I have an idea." All heads swiveled toward Robin who had been quiet for most of this discussion. "Maybe someone could let it slip in conversation with Dan DeQuille at the Territorial Enterprise that the fire actually helped Adam, and let it slip too that he sold the property for three times what he paid for it."

Frowning, Adam made it obvious that he wasn't happy about the idea of his information becoming public. However Hoss and Ben were showing definite interest in the plan because of its merits. Ben was the first to speak.

"Adam, I know this wouldn't be your first choice of how to proceed, but you have to admit that the news would certainly get under the skin of anyone who meant to do you harm by setting that fire. They may not know, and this would make sure they did know."

Putting his hands palms up in surrender, Adam still didn't like the idea. He wondered too how they would deliver the news. He certainly would never be one to divulge something like that and knew his father wouldn't either. They looked to Hoss.

"I ain't the kind to stop and chat with Dan."

It didn't take long though to realize the man they needed. "Joe!"

The plan was set up and implemented within two days with Joe enjoying the role he got to play. It suited his personality perfectly. The reaction to it came within days as letters arrived in Virginia City addressed to prominent residents claiming that the Cartwrights and Sheriff Coffee had framed Elaine Statler so that Adam Cartwright could get the Statler property and make a deal with the mining company. Dan DeQuille jumped on the story and the mining company told him they hadn't even decided to expand until after the Statlers had left town. The story died there because there were no facts to support it.

The following week, a letter appeared saying that Adam Cartwright had fathered RoseMary Leach's baby and that was why Archie had attempted to kill Adam. There was a short statement included in the letter supposedly from Archie in support of that assertion. Dan DeQuille rode out to the Ponderosa to question Adam about it and got the denial he expected. After he left, the family discussed the situation.

"Well, that's it. It's an invitation to go see Archie. Whoever it is, they're trying to get me off this ranch again."

"Well, of course, you're not going." Ben was adamant.

"I don't know, Pa. Maybe I ought to go. We could make sure I have protection and we could see who comes after me. Surely it's going to be hired gunmen. Once we have them, we can find out who hired them."

"It's too dangerous."

"That's what I've been telling him, Papa Ben, but he still wants to do it."

Hoss and Joe were quiet, and that was rather ominous as far as their father was concerned. He looked at them and then back at Adam. "The three of you want to do this, don't you?"

"Otherwise, I'm stuck here at the mercy of this person for an indefinite time. Yes, I think it's time to find out who it is and where she is."

"I guess we better do some planning then."

The planning was complicated by a short note that Adam received from Archie Leach the next day.

Adam

RoseMary's father paid us another visit. Her mother wasn't with him, and he seems a very different man than he was before. I know I can never make up for what I tried to do to you, but I hope this makes the scales balance a little bit better. He's very angry at you. I'm not sure why, but it was clear that he was. He said that I could expect a visit from you soon, and that I should prepare myself. I don't know what kind of mischief may be afoot but know that what RoseMary and I said to your brothers was the truth. We are happy and wish no harm to you. I know I was wrong, and I want to move forward in the life I have now. I hope this warning helps you in whatever is going on.

Archie Leach

"Now what am I supposed to think about that? Is he telling the truth and Jim is the one behind all of this, or is this an elaborate ruse to make me think so while Archie plots the next step against me?"

"Son, I think we go ahead with the plan and find out. You're right. One way or another, this has to stop. Someone is treating your life like a game. It has to end."

The day after that, Adam rode out from the Ponderosa toward California. Far off to either side, he had help. On one side, Hoss and Joe were riding and doing their best to try to keep Adam in sight while watching the whole area to see if there was any other rider doing the same. Up ahead, Candy was in disguise as a gold miner leading a mule laden with the supplies a prospector in the mountains would use as well as bags of supplies. He was checking to see if there was anyone out ahead of Adam waiting for him. On the other side, Ben rode with Clem who had volunteered to help out. He had no jurisdiction once they reached the county line. After that, he would be acting as a private citizen and was willing to do so. That night, Adam had a nice little camp as did Candy while the others had to endure cold camps. They did that for the next two days not seeing anyone until Hoss spotted someone following them. Joe went ahead to alert both Adam and Candy. Candy switched directions and moved to intercept the man or men following Adam. Much too late they realized the men back there were decoys and that Adam was likely riding into an ambush.

Chapter 13

"Dadburnit, Joe, these are the two jaspers that Adam had that fight with in the saloon over what they said 'bout Robin."

"Who paid you?"

"Nobody paid us nothing. We're just out riding, and you all came at us with guns."

"Hoss, they're not going to tell us anything. We need to get to Adam. He may be in trouble by now. Candy, can you take charge of these two?

Without waiting for a response, Joe wheeled his horse to head back in the direction Adam had been traveling. Hoss followed as Candy pointed his pistol at the two men and told them to drop any weapons they had. Soon he had their hands tied and secured to their saddle horns. Then they began to follow the others. Candy could only hope that they found Adam before he had too much trouble.

Unfortunately no one found Adam. Ben and Clem were closest, but in the thick timber they were in, suddenly found no trace of him. They looked but in the pine needles and then the rock around there, they couldn't find tracks either. When Hoss arrived with Joe, Ben was almost desperate with his plea that Hoss find Adam's tracks. Only fifteen minutes earlier, Adam had been accosted and forced at rifle point to ride away from the path he had been following. After a hard ride uphill, he sat on Sport and finally knew the enemy. He was surprised to some extent, but after thinking about this for weeks, he had become suspicious that this was the only likely suspect.

"I don't exactly know why, but I'm sure you're going to tell me or you would have simply shot me when you had the chance."

"You see, that's part of the problem with you, you're always too damn smart. If you had simply fought that fire, I could have shot you then. You would have fallen into one of the buildings and your body would have been so burned up, no one would have realized you were shot. You could have gone to see that damn Archie and somehow your food would have been poisoned and you would have died. It would have been so simple, but you wouldn't do the simple things."

"I'm not going to apologize for making it difficult for you to kill me. What I want to know is why."

"Why? You tormented my daughter. You made her think she would marry you and then you married that saloon girl. Do you know what that made people say? We were humiliated that you would choose a saloon girl over our daughter. Then you expose my weak son-in-law as a criminal. That shredded what dignity my family had left. To make it worse, you buy our property for face value. We didn't need your charity or what it looked like to everyone in town. The saintly Adam Cartwright saving the poor family with all the problems: the daughter no decent man wants to marry, the crazy mother, and the worthless son-in-law. But you turn around and sell that same property for three times what you paid for it. Now you look brilliant and I look stupid too."

"Jim, I would have given you that money if you would have contacted me."

"More charity, no thank you. What I need is justice. Elaine is dead, you know. She killed herself. After they let her out and she found out we had nothing, she couldn't accept that. She killed herself. I came back to our shoddy little rented room, and there was blood splattered all over. She wasn't even very good at that. It took her a while to die. She must have suffered a lot. That's on you too."

"I'm sorry, Jim, but Elaine wasn't healthy. She needed to stay in that asylum to get more help." Adam hoped to keep the man talking long enough for help to arrive.

"Oh, I know what you're doing. You think they'll come charging to your rescue. Well, they'll never find a trail. I picked this spot for that reason and for another."

Adam hated to ask but had to do so. "What other reason?"

"You're going to die here. Get off your horse."

With a sheer dropoff behind him, Adam couldn't do much except obey. He dismounted. Jim told him then to slap his horse to get him to move away. Adam did that too. Then Jim told him to back up. Adam didn't want to do that, but Jim leveled the rifle at his chest and told him he had one choice.

"Now, you can jump or I can shoot you. The choice is yours."

The gleam in Jim's eyes showed that he was indeed well past the point of being sane. Adam had a question for him as he hoped to buy a bit more time.

"Was what Elaine did her idea or yours?"

With a feral grin, Jim looked at him in triumph. "Well at least you figured that out. She was easy to push. I only had to suggest ideas and she would do them. Then all I had to do was act surprised when she got caught. It was exhilarating to control someone like that. I enjoyed that almost as much as I enjoy this. Now, back to your choice: jump or get shot in the heart."

"No, that isn't going to happen!" From behind Jim, Ben's booming voice froze the villain in his tracks for a moment.

However Jim wasn't going to be denied. He knew he couldn't raise the rifle to aim and shoot now because they would shoot him before he could finish. But there was one thing he could do. He spurred his horse to charge Adam intending to knock him over the precipice and then turn to escape if he could. He didn't think they would anticipate him doing that so it might work. Kicking his horse viciously, he sprang forward toward Adam. However Adam had seen the look on Jim's face which wasn't that of a man giving up. It was the look of a man intent on mayhem so Adam was almost ready for the charge. It was enough that he was able to miss most of the charge and slam his fist into the horse's head making it fail to respond to Jim's pull on the reins. The momentum carried horse and rider over the edge but the blow took Adam down and over as well although more slowly as he fell and slid over the cliff's edge grasping for any handhold he could find as he went. Ben, Hoss, and Joe dismounted and ran toward him as Clem unwound his rope and rode up behind them. Adam was a few feet down clinging to a rock outcropping with one hand.

"Hoss, grab my ankles and lower me down."

"Joe, I can't hold both you and Adam."

"Ben, tie the rope to Hoss."

It was an odd looking rescue as Joe went down headfirst to grasp Adam's wrists and save him from falling as Hoss held Joe by the ankles and Clem held his horse steady. Ben got his horse and a rope and dropped it to Adam who grasped it taking the weight from Joe. Ben pulled Adam up and then worked with Hoss and Clem to pull Joe back up. Then they pulled Hoss to safety too. The three brothers collapsed on the ground resting side-by-side as Ben and Clem stood by them and caught their breath too and waited for their hearts to calm down. After a short time, Adam had a request.

"When you tell this story to anyone, could you please leave out the part about me falling over the cliff? Robin is with child, and I don't want anything like that to upset her too much."

There were congratulations all around then but Adam had to add one more caution.

"Now you can't tell her I told you either. She wanted to keep it a secret a while longer. So act surprised when she makes the big announcement, please."

"We can do that, older brother, but I have a request too. Please don't tell Doreen then that I hung over the cliff to grab you. I made her a promise to try to think before I acted, and that didn't happen there."

"Little brother, that is one time I am most grateful you are impulsive. Thank you for saving my life." Frowning a bit, Adam had a question. "How did you find us so quickly?"

"Jim talks a lot. It was echoing, and we finally figured out the direction based on that. We heard a lot as we got closer. We had to be quiet to try to get close without him hearing us so he didn't shoot you."

Ben looked at Clem Foster. "Do you have enough to write up an official report of this?"

"I do. And I'll take those two into custody that Candy has. We're close enough to the county lines that no one will question it. They've got some prison time coming to them. Conspiracy, attempted murder as accomplices, and anything else I can think of ought to do it. Roy may have some ideas too. I'll send an official letter to RoseMary and Archie too about her parents. I'll do my best to keep it simple, but she has a right to know they're dead. Based on what we know about them now, she probably won't miss them much."

"Yeah, now what she said ta me and Joe 'bout being happy living with Archie's family makes a lot of sense."

Ben reached out his hand to pull Adam to his feet. "Let's go home."

Chapter 14

Hoss was glad that Melody was spared being part of the drama of what had happened with Adam and Robin and their troubles with Jim Statler. He didn't want anything to interfere with their plans to marry and nothing did. The night before the wedding, the family had the last dinner they would have with Hoss as a single man. There was quite a bit of teasing but Hoss didn't mind because he was so happy that he would soon be married. However he was worried a bit about the wedding night, and asked his father if there was any advice he could give.

"Listen to her. Let her know she's the most important person in your life now. Be patient and considerate of her."

Sitting on the settee, Adam had a comment he probably shouldn't have made. "It's too late for him to be patient." He got an elbow in the ribs for that one. "Ow! What? "We're all adults here. I was being honest. I thought you said we should always be honest."

"That wasn't being honest. That was being crude."

"Being with child certainly has made you feisty."

Ben chuckled as he watched Hoss turn a bright pink color and assumed that was the result of Adam's comment. He also noted Adam rubbing his ribs in mock torment as if it hurt terribly as he usually did when Robin delivered a rebuke that way. However Ben agreed with her so he wasn't going to say anything. She was showing now so the secret wasn't a secret any longer. She and Adam had moved into their home and were preparing a nursery there. Adam had hired a woman to work for them as he had promised Robin before marriage that she wouldn't have to do a lot of household chores. He was also busy developing a construction business to use his skills and tie in with the Ponderosa timber business and lumber mill.

A knock at the door announced that Joe and Doreen were there with Maribeth a moment before the door opened and they entered. They had an armload of linens for Hoss' room that would soon be his room with his wife. He and Melody were going to live in the main house with Ben. Joe and Doreen lived close, and Adam and Robin lived only about three miles away and closer to town. Doreen and Robin had collaborated on new linens and curtains for Hoss' room. Adam had built an armoire for Melody to use as well as a dressing table. Ben had ordered a mirror to hang above that table for her so the room had a distinctly different look to it now. Candles and flowers were to be added the next day as was a bottle of champagne and two crystal glasses. Normally they would have added some chocolates or desserts, but Melody could do those better than anyone so that had been left up to her.

"Now, Hoss, you know you can't sleep in your room tonight. It's going to be set up for your wedding night."

"I know. I already moved some things into the room down the hall across from Pa."

As agreeable as Hoss was, the wedding was destined to be successful and was. It was also quieter than the usual Cartwright party. Doreen and Joe had a child to get home and to bed so they left early. Adam was concerned about Robin and didn't want her to overexert herself, and she was tired too fairly early in the celebration so they left as soon as the dinner was concluded and the toasts were made to the happy couple. Without Adam and Joe to spur on the dancing and the music, the party was a quieter one that slowly diminished until most guests departed at an early hour. After the cleaning up was done, Ben told Hoss he was going to town with Roy to give the couple some private time. Hoss and Melody made the most of their quiet time and any time they could get in the months after that as she continued to run her business and the restaurant they opened next door to it.

By the time Adam and Robin welcomed Samuel Edwin Cartwright into the world months later, Hoss was ready to announce that he and Melody were with child too. They were at Adam's house the day of the christening when Joe surprised them with the same announcement for him and Doreen. Ben thought there couldn't be any more good news when Adam grinned and said he ought to talk to his foreman who had been spending a lot of time visiting at Adam's house. Ben raised an eyebrow because that was news to him, but Adam said that Candy had found his housekeeper to be quite beguiling and was ready to ask permission to be a married foreman on the Ponderosa. Adam had decided to smooth the way by letting his father know the news first so he could get ready for it.

"Well, son, I guess you'll have two new jobs to add to your workload then." Adam frowned not sure what his father meant. "You'll need to design a house for Candy and his bride, and you'll have to find a new housekeeper for Robin. With Sammy now, she'll want one even more."

Robin smiled at Adam who sighed a deep theatrical sigh but covered his ribs just in case even with Sammy in his arms. That brought a round of chuckles to the room.

"I can't do that when you're holding Sammy. Maybe later." Robin flicked her eyebrows up and down eliciting more chuckles. Nothing seemed to change about her. She kept things light with Adam not letting those dark moods overtake him. They had a big dog at their house too. Robin had claimed she needed the dog to make her feel safe when Adam wasn't there which was partially true, but she felt that Adam needed a dog too. He named the dog William thinking that Shakespeare would draw too many unkind comments, and the dog was by his side wherever he went. It made him tell Robin that perhaps they needed two dogs so he could leave one home with her. She had smiled and said it was all right.

Sitting on a comfortable chair by the fireplace in his son's home, Ben looked at Adam seated with Sammy in his arms and Robin at his side with William lying at his feet. Hoss sat by Melody next to the fireplace with his arm draped over her shoulders. Joe was playing with Maribeth as Doreen looked on. Ben smiled and enjoyed the dream that had come true for him.


End file.
